Blood And Fire
by BrookeDees
Summary: Riley is a teenage girl who attends the same school as Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. She was born into a family of rare werewolves. Soon Riley is pulled into Scott's problems and discovers the disturbing truth about how her mother was murdered. Also, she finds herself falling in love with a amazingly hot werewolf. ;D - WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR RILEY.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up early, seeing the sunlight in the window of my bedroom spread across the floor and walls. i sighed and remembered what day it was today, it was the first day of sophomore year. i got up and took a shower, then proceeded to dress into a long sleeve black T-shirt, skinny jeans, black converse, and let my long brown hair lay on my shoulders. once i was completely done i walked into the kitchen to see my uncle waiting for me. " you ready?" he asked. i quietly nodded. " hey... i know this past summer was real shitty... and you're not taking it really well but you have done amazing" he said and hugged me. " i just... i am not sure i even want to go on without mom" i sighed and buried my face into his chest. " you have to move on, she would want you too..." he said and ran his fingers through my hair. " Have a good day Riley" he said. He let go of me. I walked out of the house, and headed towards my Black mustang. i unlocked it and jumped in, throwing my backpack on the passenger seat. as i pulled up into the school parking lot i looked around for a place to park. i pulled up into a space and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. i took it out to see it was my best friend, Dustin, calling me. " hello?" i answered it

. " hey! where are you? Lilliana and i are waiting at the front doors" he said. " oh, Im the parking lot... i will be there in a sec" i said and hung up. i got out of my car, and hurriedto the front doors." Riley!" liliana screamed in joy and hugged me along with dustin. " gosh we missed you... we have been worried about you all summer..." dustin said. " well no need to worry about me anymore... i will be here to stay" i said and they hugged me tighter. " let's head inside and go meet some people to take our minds off of this." liliana suggested and we all walked inside. i looked around. " how about those two guys?" dustin said and i glanced over to see he was referring to the two teens standing next to some lockers. " hi! what are your names?" i asked and smiled at them. liliana and dustin came over a little bit later. " I'm scott and thats stiles" scott grinned. stiles looked a little nervous to talk to me. " i'm riley, thats liliana and this is dustin." i said. they waved.

" well guess i should head to class... see you guys around" i grinned and walked off. "Ugh, english..."dustin frowned.. At the end of the day i started off to my car when i suddenly felt watched. i looked around, but everyone had already left the parking lot. i narrowed my eyes and looked around carefully until my eyes fell upon a man standing near a tree. he made me feel a little uncomfortable so i quickly got into my car and drove home. i entered my house, my uncle wasn't home yet and wouldn't be until 7. what was with that strange guy? why was he just staring at me like that? i wasn't sure and so i decided to just work on homework. while i was busy with that, my mind drifted away from homework topics and onto something completely different. it was about my mother, she was murdered during the summer and they never found the killer. But today was so strange... that man had made me feel like he knew something. i looked on the news reports, and saw tonight was a full moon.

" Oh geez..." i said to myself and stared at the picture. If tonight was a full moon i would have to hide away somewhere, and my uncle wouldn't be returning from work tonight. we both agreed that every full moon we would hide away from all civilization, so we didnt hurt anyone. Dustin and Lilliana were going to meet up with me tonight , for some reason i didn't want to hurt them as much as i wanted to hurt other humans. the rush of wolf passed through my blood and i looked down at my hands, my finger nails were growing into claws. " stop it!" i yelled at myself and felt my teeth changing. fur was now growing onto my skin, and i fell to the floor. everything was happening so fast, and soon i was struggling to stand. " shit... why am i changing like this..?" i wondered. i looked up from the floor and saw the window was opened. i grabbed onto my desk and pulled myself to my feet, and looked out the window.

there was nothing there, not until i saw the same man from the parking lot standing in my neighbors yard. i threw myself on the floor, i knew that was to risking to even be poking my head out the window... and now that strange man knew what i was. i dug my claws into the wooden floor, and made myself change back. " what the hell was that?" i asked out loud. i turned around and saw the man was gone. hopefully he doesn't come back.

* * *

**thank you guys so much for choosing to read the this! My cousin and I worked really hard on this story! Please review i don't know if I wanna continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

it was starting to get dark, i had called dustin and liliana to meet me in the same forest we always do. I parked my car on the side of the road and made my way out into the forest. once i came into a small clearing, i looked up at the sky seeing the full moon. i stared at it in awe, until i heard footsteps behind me. " Hey..." i heard dustin say and he emerged from the bushes. " where is liliana?" i asked and dustin walked closer. " she wanted to stay home tonight, her mom is sick" he said and put his arm around me. " oh i see... well i guess we should sit down... try to keep me calm" i said and we sat down in the darkness. " i brought a candle... just to have some type of light" he said and lit it. he put it down in between us, and i stared at his face. " i can see your eyes glowing... are you okay?" he asked and i closed them. " uh.. yea i am fine..." i mumbled and opened them again. a howl rang out and my heart beat faster. " okay riley... take slow deep breaths and think of something that will keep you from changing." he said and i did what he said. he scooted away, knowing i may change. my green eyes glowed with the urge to change, but i was holding it back as much as i could. i focused on dustin's voice, tried to stay away from anything that would make me change. my thoughts soon drifted off to my mother, but it wasn't the happy memories... it was when i had found her dead in the bedroom. she was murdered, and it made me furious that no one ever tried to find her killers. my eyes flew open and i stood up, changing into my wolf and growling at dustin. terror went across his face, and i came back to my senses. i whined, letting him know that i was sorry and sat in front of him. he slowly put a hand on my face, gently petting me. " its alright riley... was it about your mother?" he asked. i only nodded, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. suddenly, my ears picked up footsteps in front of us, and i made dustin let go. i leaped in front of him, and to my surprise it was the same man i had seen all day. i growled and dustin got up onto his feet, going behind a tree. " you have to get out of here, hunters already found your trail... and you better get you friend too so they don't end up killing him" he said and looked at me. i stood up straight, and changed back. " why should i listen to you?" i asked and he started to look a little angry. " just listen! they will kill-" he was cut off by an arrow hitting the tree we stood by. " run!" he said and i grabbed dustins arm" we dodged through trees and bushes, trying to find our way to our cars. " climb the trees!" i said and helped dustin get onto a branch. i turned, and climbed swiftly up the tree until i was sure they couldn't see us. a few hunters walked under the tree, and i stared at them hoping they would leave. " come on, i know where my car is and we can come back for yours in the morning" i said and i helped him down from the tree when the hunters passed. we sprinted until we came to my car, and i swung open the door. dustin jumped into the passenger seat and i started the car. i floored it and drove off.

* * *

**i Apologize for how short this chapter was... but the next ones will be longer and more exciting ^3^ **


	3. Chapter 3

when i arrived at dustin's house, he smiled. " what?" i asked and looked at him. " oh... i just wanted to say thanks for saving me and driving me home" he laughed. " no problem... you are my brother" i smiled and gave him a hug. he opened his door and got out, walking onto his driveway. he waved goodbye and i drove off for my house. i opened the front door, seeing my uncle sitting there quietly. " hey riley... everything go well?" he asked. " um yea..." i said and walked to the fridge. " i figured you would have caught something while you were out there..." he said and stared at me. i looked back at him, and saw his eyes were glowing the bright yellow of his wolf. " john?" i asked and stared at him. " yea?" he asked. " um... you okay?" i asked. " why don't you ask yourself that... your eyes are still glowing, i have a feeling something did happen out there" he frowned and stood up walking over to me. " uncle i'm fine..." i said and walked into the bathroom. i looked into the mirror and saw my face, my eyes were glowing brighter than usual. " uncle... i bet its just the full moon thats all" i said and walked out. when i looked to where he was, he wasn't there any longer. " uncle?" i asked and looked around. i walked into the living room and saw that he was laying in his chair, asleep. " geez that old man sure does fall asleep fast..." i muttered and smiled. i grabbed a blanket and put it on him. i walked into my bedroom and jumped onto my bed. " goodnight mom... night dad" i said into the darkness of my bedroom.

" get up you over slept!" i heard my uncle yell from the living room. " Ugh!" i yelled back and rolled out of bed. i jumped into the shower to scrub the dirt and woods smell off of my skin. when i got out i threw on Skinny jeans, beacon hills T-shirt, and some black Vans. i grabbed my brush and quickly brushed out my hair, then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. i picked up my black head band and put it on, smiling at the fact i actually looked good today. " Love you riley!" i heard my uncle yell. " Love you too!" i said back and grabbed my car keys. i leaped out of the door, and jumped into my car. i looked in the rear view mirror, and slammed on my brakes when i saw someone standing behind me. " is that the freaking stalker guy...?" i asked myself and rolled down my window. " hey! mind getting out of the way so i am not late to school?" i asked. he was really hot... i kind of regretted being such a bitch to him. he moved out of the way, and as i pulled out of the driveway, he stood there watching me then turned around and walked off. i walked down the hallway with liliana at my side as we approached scott and stiles. " hey guys" i said politely. " hi riley, how are you?" scott asked. " pretty good actually... its just i have been followed by some weird guy lately" i said. scott and stiles looked a little surprised and then looked at eachother like they knew who i was talking about. " hey um, michael wants me to go in the gym so i guess bye." liliana said and hurried off. " well i am not sure what's going on, just be careful" scott said and gave me a grin. " thanks and i will... hopefully he doesn't show up anymore." i said and sighed. " well i have a question for you riley" scott said and i nodded for him to ask. " well do you want to come over after school? so we could talk about this?" he asked. " sure, i would really like that" i said. " oh heres my number, so you guys can text or call me anytime i'm needed" i smiled and wrote it down on a piece of paper. i handed it over to him, and they both looked pretty happy. " i got to go... i'll see you later" i said and walked off. after school i headed over to stiles's after i asked him where he lived. i parked my car in his driveway, and knocked on the door. stiles jeep was here so i figured i could go in. i opened the door, and called out there names but no one answered. i heard talking in a bedroom and put my ear up against the door. " I think what i said the other day was true" "what do you mean?" " the werewolf thing... i think its true" " there is a full moon friday... we have to lock you up and hide you somewhere because thats when your bloodlust will be at its highest." I continued to listen to them talk until a loud thud was heard. i swung open the door and they both looked surprised. " what's going on?" i asked and glared at scott who had stiles pinned up against the wall. " uh... nothing..." scott said and let him go. " sorry..." he said and walked past me. " i'm sorry stiles.." he said and left. i turned my attention to stiles, " mind telling me why you guys were talking about him being a werewolf?" i asked. " uh... its.. for a project" stiles said. " oh sure, a project... for what class?" i asked. " um... biology" he responded. " you're a horrible liar stiles.. i can see it in your eyes" i said. " guess i will go though, see you around stiles" i said and walked out of the bedroom. i drove home and walked inside to see my uncle sitting in the same chair he slept in. " where were you?" he asked. " a friends house..." i muttered. " which friend..?" he said. " Uncle!" i growled and walked down the hallway. " Answer me riley! which friend was it?" he asked firmly. " Scott and stiles! now leave me alone" i said and gave him a glare. " Scott and stiles? you should have asked before you ran off with two guys!" he yelled. " uncle! i didn't think i would have to!" i screamed at him and stormed to my room. i slammed the door shut and shoved my face into my pillow. tears ran down my face and i growled with anger as i looked up at the window across the room. i quickly ran over to it and opened it quietly, climbing out and running into the woods. i ran as fast as i could, not looking back. once i was in the woods the sun started to set and it was dark. " stupid uncle... why does he have to always be in my business!" i screamed and i felt myself starting to change. i slammed on a tree with my hand and dragged my claws down it. i banged around a bit more, unleashing my anger by screaming and clawing at trees. then i sat down, and breathed in deeply trying to focus on changing back before someone came and saw me. I couldn't change though which was unusual so i just sat there. my sensitive ears picked up a noise, and i turned around to see my uncle. " How dare you sneak off!" he growled and his eyes glowed with anger. " you are always in my business! i am a growing teen... you can't control me forever!" i yelled and i felt myself being overwhelmed with even more anger. " You're coming home..." he said deeply and grabbed my arm. " No! i am not leaving yet... i don't want to go home and hear you yell and bitch at me for going to a friends house!" i said and tried to tug my arm away. his fingernails grew into claws and they dug in my arm. " you know that doesn't hurt me..." i said and narrowed my eyes at his grip. he let go of me, and his claws grew normal again. " change back.. i hear someone..." he said and looked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

" i.. i can't! i already tried but for some reason i can't" i said. " come on..." he said and grabbed my arm. we ran away from the sound. Just as we were running, i slammed into what felt like a brick wall. i fell to the ground and moaned in pain. " damn! that hurt... what was that?" i asked and tried to make out the figure that stood above me, my uncle glared at them, and the figure reached out a hand to me. i took it, and saw that it was the stalker. " holy shit... its you" i said. " we have to get out of here before the hunters come and find us... hurry up and follow me" he said and there was something standing behind him. " s..scott?" i asked surprised. he didn't say anything, instead he looked a little ashamed i saw him like that. " who are these people?" my uncle asked. " yea, who are you especially!? Mr...freakin hot mysterious guy..." I cleared my throat. "well?" i sighed. " Its Derek can we please leave now?" i nodded. we didn't even get to take one step until i heard something whiz past my ear. there was a huge blast of light coming from the tree behind me causing mine and scott's vision to go blurry. Uncle grabbed my arm and yanked me to side out of the line of fire while Scott had been shot in the arm with an arrow. we ran out of sight. Derek and i went back, Derek yanked the arrow out of Scott's arm while i took out two of the hunters. Scott had a surprised look on his face when he made eye contact with one of the hunters. Derek, Scott, and i ran back to where my uncle was waiting. "Really, you couldnt have helped?' i frowned at my uncle. "Its about time you did something." he replied. I scoffed and walked where Scott was leaning up against the tree still in the process of healing from his wound. It seemed like i walked into the middle of an argument. "Is it really that bad,Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? you've been given something that most people would kill for."Derek explained "The bite is a gift Scott." "Well, i don't want it." Scott frowned. "You will and you're going to need me to help you learn how to control it. you and me Scott, we are brothers now." he put a hand on Scott's shoulder. Derek turned around and was startled to see me but walked past me anyways. I raised an eyebrow at Scott. "What was that all about." i asked. "Well, i think you kind of heard the whole argument." he stood and walked towards the road. "You don't want a ride home?' i asked as he was walking away. "Nope." he continued walking. i sighed and turned away, walking home.

when i arrived my uncle was waiting outside of the door. " You ever do anything like that ever again... i will have to lock you up in my sight..." he said and hugged me. " i'm sorry i was so nosey... your right... your a growing teen and need space and i will give that to you if you give me honesty" he said. " uncle, of course i will give you honesty... as long as i can start hanging out with people more often." i said. " fine... i am just worried about you thats all... now lets go inside and order some pizza?" he asked. i smiled and opened the door for him. when the pizza arrived, we talked for awhile about my childhood. " your mother was a really respected person... and your father was a very cherished man in the military and in your life." he said. " can you tell me how my mother was..murdered uncle?" i asked and he cleared his throat. " uncle? if you're not ok answering that... its alright" i said. he shook his head and looked me in the eyes. " i know who did it... but you have to promise not to go after them" he said. i nodded, and looked at him. " it was the hunters we encountered today, the one who killed your mother was a girl though, she was blonde... and had a evil smile... i saw her kill your mother.." he sighed and put his head in his hands. i put an arm around him, trying to keep him from crying. " it was my fault she was killed...!" he cried out and starting sobbing. " No! you had no control... it isn't your fault uncle.." i said and hugged him tightly. " maybe we should call it a night... i said and kissed his cheek. he nodded and i lead him to his bedroom. " i may go out tonight... you know... wolf things" he said. " you can't go... i'm worried that they will track you and kill you like they did mom... you're the only family i have left" i said. " alright... i'll stay..." he said and hugged me. " love you uncle" i said and walked out of the room. i went into my bedroom and turned on my computer, i wanted to do some research on the 'hunters'. as i searched through things, i found a disturbing photo of a dead wolf with arrows in it. i stared at it a bit, and then minimized it. after that, i decided to just go to sleep.

* * *

**some of the chapters will be different lengths, but Things start getting More interesting :3 i will try and make the next ones longer, i plan on adding in season 2 as well. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day and got ready for school. I told uncle goodbye and left. It had been after lunch i noticed Scott nor Allison werent at school. I asked stiles where he think they might be but he didnt have a clue. I decided to stop by Derek's to ask him where he thinks Scott might be. After school i drove to his house and parked in the front. i got out of the car and walked to the front door. I knocked a few times and Derek soon answered the door. "Hey!" he greeted. "What are you doing here?" I noticed that he was shirtless and couldnt help but stare at his abs. "i...uh..." i stammered. " " Can't handle it?" he asked and leaned up against the doorway.

i blushed and looked down at the floor. " Um anyway.. do you know where Scott is?" i asked. " no but he usually runs off with allison somewhere,come inside" he said and stepped aside so i could walk in. "So, why didnt you just text me instead of going through all of that trouble to get over here." he asked "Eh, just thought i could visit you and get to know you better." i smiled. "Is that a problem?" i asked. "No, not at all. i was just wondering." he chuckled. I heard footsteps outside of the house. i looked back at Derek. " Did you hear that?" i asked. we stayed quiet a moment before derek grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a couch. " stay here.. i will come and get you after i handle this" he said and quickly walked off. i leaned against the couch and waited. "No one home." I heard man's voice said. I heard another voice say "Oh he's here he's just not feeling hospitable." a third voice spoke up. "Maybe he is out burying a bone in the backyard." I rolled my eyes at this. "Really a dog joke? we go in there and thats the best you got?" a female voice said "If you wanna provoke him you've gotta say something like too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter,too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" This definitely pissed Derek off.

I heard a scream and a thud following a growl. another growl sounded and a thud landed near the couch, i peaked around and saw a man laying there. I kept my head poked out and i watched as the woman brought out a metal rod, and derek getting zapped. he fell in front of the couch and the woman slowly walked towards him. " wow This one grew up in all the right places.. i don't know whether to kill it or lick it" she grinned. I heard more scuffling along the floor. Derek was trying to crawl away. This made me fill with rage. I wanted to rip her head off right then and there. Derek was trying to get up on the couch and try to go after her again but she just shocked him once more making him roll next to the couch i was hiding behind. he looked up at me trying not to draw attention and gave me a look that begged me to stay there.

The woman laughed and said "900,000 volts. You were never good with electricity were you? or fire. which is why im going to let you in on a little secret, and well maybe we can help eachother out. Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to catch you, unpleasant and frankly a little too, texas chainsaw massacre for my taste. but quite true, Now here is something that might really kick you in the balls. we didnt kill her. you think im lying?" "Wouldnt be the first time." Derek commented. "Sweetie, why dont you just listen to my heart and tell me if i am. okay?" she leaned in closer. "We. didnt. kill. your. sister." She whispered in his ear. Thats to close for my comfort. I almost jumped from behind the couch and tackled the bitch. "You hear that? No blips or tics just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." she stood back up and turned around. "Found bite marks on your sister's body Derek. what do you think did that? a mountain lion? why aren't we helping each other out. Might as well admit what we have been guessing all along which is the alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we will take care of it for you. Problem solved. everybody goes home happy." Derek stared down at the floor. "unless you dont know who he is either." she laughed. "Well, guess who just became totally useless." she started to walk off when she turned around and started firing a machine gun. Derek yanked my arm and we ran out into the woods as far as we could go. We stopped finally. I threw myself into his arms. "I'm so sorry. i should've done something." "No its fine Riley. its best that they dont know about you. if they dont already."He looked back in the direction of the house.

The next few days went by quickly, and i got to make better friends with scott, stiles, and even a little bit of derek. everyday i had been going to stiles house, talking, learning about the hunters and helping scott understand what he was. Derek was also over helping out, and occasionally he would turn to look at me when i talked with stiles about something. later that evening when i was at home i heard a knock at the door. i went and answered it and to my surprise it was derek. " hey Riley... can you help me with something?" he asked. " what is it derek?" i asked. " well can you help me get stiles to help me with something?" he asked. " uh sure i guess so" i said. " thanks, i'll drive you over to his house" he said and headed to his camaro. " uh.. alright..." i said and walked over to the car. i opened the door and got in, nervous. derek always looked serious, he never really smiled or laughed so i was nervous about what he would say.. if he said anything at all. Turns out... derek decided it was best to keep the car completely silent, all the way there. when we pulled up i opened the door and walked to the front of his house. " no, lets go through the window..." derek said and walked off. we climbed through the window, and hid side by side near the closet. Not a minute later, Stiles walks in and sits down at this computer. "Hey Stiles!" his dad called from the stairs. "Yo der...dad." Stiles stuttered. Derek signaled Stiles to deal with his dad. Stiles walked over to the doorway closing the door to where you couldnt see inside. I glanced at derek who seemed very annoyed. After a while Stiles came back into the room only to be pinned against the door and derek already threatening him. "You say one word " Stiles cut him off "What do you want me to say? hey dad Derek Hale is in my room bring your gun?" Derek started to back off. "Ya thats right, if im going to harbor your fugitive ass, my house my rules buddy."

Stiles hit Derek's shoulder with the back of his hand. Derek glared at him and straightened Stiles jacket. Stiles did the same to Derek. He snorted and started to walk to the computer. As he passed Derek made him flinch. "Oh my...god." i giggled. "Has Scott found the necklace yet?" Derek asked. "Nope, He is still working on it. But there is something else we can try when were trapped in the school, Allison got a text from scott saying to meet him there." "So?" "So it wasnt Scott." "Can you find out who it was?" i asked. "No not me. but i think i know someone who can." He called his friend Danny. Which i happen to know that he is gay. I knew exactly how Stiles was going to manipulate him into tracing the text. About ten minutes later he showed up. i sat down on the bed. "Well..." i said. "so, uh danny. you mind doing a favor for me?" stiles asked. "Sure what is it?" "I need you to trace a text for me." "You want me to do what?!" Danny asked. "Trace a text." Stiles repeated. "I came here to do lab work, thats what lab partners do." "We will once you trace the text!" Stiles said. "Well, what makes you think i know how?" Danny asked. "...i looked up your arrests report." "I...i was 13. they dropped the charges." "ehh." "No we are doing lab work." Danny sat down next to Stiles. He glanced at Derek and asked "who are they again?"

Stiles turned around. "Umm, my cousin...Miguel...and his girlfriend." I raised my eyebrow. Derek glared at Stiles annoyed. I tried not to snicker at the ridiculous name Stiles gave him. "Is that blood on his shirt?' Danny asked. "What? uh, yes. well, he gets these really bad nosebleeds.. Hey miguel!" Stiles shouted" i thought i told you, you could borrow one of my shirts?" Derek slammed the textbook ,he was pretending to read, shut and threw it on the bed next to me. He walked over to the dresser while taking off his shirt i couldn't help but stare neither could Danny. Stiles continued to talk. "You have the skills to trace a text, so i thought you could.." He was interrupted by Derek holding a wayy too small shirt. "Stiles" "Yes?" he answered. Derek tugged on the shirt. "These. no fit." "Then try something else on." he said. Danny kept glancing back and forth between the computer and Derek. Derek shot him a death glare. He turned back around to the dresser and searched for another. He glanced at me and smirked. i immediately looked at Stiles, my face was probably beet red right now. Danny was still gawking at Derek as i was. Derek had picked up a blue and orange striped shirt. "that looks pretty good! what do you think Danny?" stiles commented. I busted out laughing rolling around on the bed. "Huh?" danny asked. "The shirt." Derek didnt look very happy with Stiles at the moment. "Its not really his color."

He responded. "HAHA you think!?" i shouted. He looked ridiculous in that shirt! he took that horrid shirt off and looked for another once again. i couldnt stop stealing glances at him. I heard Stiles whisper, "You swing for a different team but you still play ball dont ya danny boy.." "Your a horrible person" "I know it keeps me awake at night, anyway, about that text." Stiles reminded him. "Stiles!" Derek shouted. "None of these FIT." Danny looked at Derek and instantly wanted the information for the text. I felt bad about him having to be shirtless in front of Danny, so i got up and nudged him out of the way. I shuffled through some non-derek material and finally found a decent shirt for him, a black t-shirt. "Here." i smiled and tossed it at him. "Thanks." i walked over to the computer and leaned my elbows on Stiles chair. "So, anything so far?" i asked. "Nope, its still loading as you can see." I smacked the back of his head. "Shutup. im just trying to start a conversation." "There" Danny said "The text came from a computer...this one." "Registered to that account name...?" Derek asked. "No, that cant be right." The computer screen read Melissa McCall, Beacon Hills Hospital. "How?" i was shocked. "Someone else must have gotten onto her computer. Why would it be her?" it made no sense. A little while later Danny left to attend his lacrosse game that was going on tonight. "Stiles, shouldnt you be going?" i asked. "No, we have to go somewhere first." "Mkay, i have nothing else better to do so mind if i tag along?" "Ya, just dont be annoying." i frowned at him and shoved his shoulder as i walked past, forgetting im much stronger than i should be. "OWAH!" "Oops, my bad." i smirked.

"ya, sure." Stiles scoffed. We walked out to his jeep. i climbed into the back. "So, where exactly are we going?" i asked. "To the Beacon Hills Long Term Hospital. To checkout who could have sent that text." Derek replied. "Oh. makes sense." i laid back on the seat and took out my phone. Scott sent Stiles and i picture of the necklace of Allisons. "Hey" i poked Stiles's shoulder. "Check your phone." He checked his messages and viewed the picture. "Hm. got any questions Derek?" he asked. "Just call Scott." "Okay,okay." Stiles dialed his number. i could hear the entire conversation easily thanks to my hearing. "Hello?' Scott answered. "Hey, i got the picture." Derek grabbed the phone with Stiles still clinging to it and asked a million questions in a second.

"Is there something on the back, is there an inscription, an opening, something?"

"No, the things flat and it doesnt open. Theres nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing and where are you your supposed to be here. your first line! Your not going to play if your not here to start." Scott explained.

"I know, look if you can just, if you see my dad tell him ill be there ill just be a little late. " "Sure." "Alright, thanks." Stiles hung up and looked over at Derek.

"Your not going to make it."

"I know."

"And you didnt tell him about his mom either."

"Not until we find out who really sent it." stiles said.

"By the way one more thing." Derek sounded like he wanted to bash Stile's face into something. Which he did. He grabbed the back of Stile's head and slammed it into the steering wheel. i bursted out laughing.

"you SOO deserved that!"

"What was that for?!" stiles exclaimed.

"YOU know what that was for, GO... GO!" he pointed towards the building.

"Seriously, that was awesome. thank you." i snickered.

"He deserved it." he scoffed. "That was extremely awkward for you. i could just tell." i smiled. i laid back on the seat waiting for the disaster to come. Derek's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "I cant find it." Stiles replied. "Ph of course." i scoffed. "Shut up Riley" Stiles said knowing i could hear. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Ask for jennifer. shes been looking after my Uncle." there was a pause. "Uh, they arnt here." Stiles said confusion drenched his tone. "What?" my eyes widened in realization, so did Derek's. "derek?" stiles said. "Stiles! get out of there right now. hes the alpha. get out!" he shouted. "Oh jeez." i gasped. "Should we go in?" i asked. My answer was him leaping out of the jeep jogging towards the building. i followed. "What are you doing? hes dangerous!" he asked. "I can handle myself! since when have you been so worried about me?" i asked. "Just watch yourself." he said. As we walked into the building we spotted the nurse that was taking care of his uncle. I glanced at him. he nodded. He turned the corner and elbowed the nurse in the face. knocking her unconscious. "That's not very nice, shes my nurse." the voice said which i can only suspect would be Derek's uncle. "She's a psychotic bitch who is helping you kill people." he looked at stiles. "Get out of the way." "Aw Damn." Stiles said as he dropped to floor. I leaned against the wall waiting to be needed. "Think i killed Laura on purpose? Murder my own family?" he questioned. Derek responded to that by turning into his wolf and did some ninja shit and jumped off the wall tackling his uncle but only to be thrown against the wall by him. I suddenly felt rage and dashed behind the man as he dragged Derek by the neck down the hall and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. he released Derek and i chunked him at the wall of the waiting room. He looked up surprised that a little lady like me could do that. My eyes were glowing with anger

. "Dont you EVER handle him like that again!" Derek stood up and walked over to hid uncle, picking him up and slamming him into the floor. he grabbed Derek's arm and flung him over to the side. "Go! get Stiles!" he shouted. I started to refuse but Stiles was being a spaz so i figured Derek could handle himself. i yanked Stiles up to his feet. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "What?" i asked. "your eyes they are still glowing." "Its because im still furious." i answered. "I'm going back for Derek." I walked back into the building to find Derek on floor spitting out blood. I used my speed and kicked the jackass's leg from under him. he caught himself from face planting on the floor. I jumped and elbowed him on the back of the neck making him fall to the floor. "You've got a fighter Derek." He said. I rolled my eyes and threw Derek over my shoulders. I ran out to Stiles's jeep and threw him in there and climbed in. "GO!" i shouted. Stiles's floored it out of the parking lot. "Don't have to tell me twice." he said. "You okay?" i asked. "Ya,i'm already healing. you didn't have to do that. i could've handled him." he said. "Well it didn't look like it to me. You were being thrown around the hallway like a freakin rag doll! besides i would have done it either way. i wouldn't have been able to stay back and not do anything." i argued. "How did you move that fast anyways?" Stiles asked. "I'm a different kind of...'species' i guess you could say. i turn into an actual wolf but i have only one different skill which is lightning fast speed its useful actually, specially situations like that." "Oh. that was AWESOME then!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**see? i told you i would try and make them longer X3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stiles, go to the school. we need to warn scott about Peter." "crap, i've probably missed the game by now." he punched the steering wheel. "damn it!" he shouted. We arrived at the school and headed to the locker room, derek did anyways. i offered to go but he said he could handle it. I wasn't going to back down so i went off towards the Boy's locker room window and looked in. I only saw scott, i looked over to where the showers were and saw a figure but couldn't make it out. I moved over to the window, closest to the showers which this window was higher, so i had to hold on for dear life to the edge of the window. I saw the lights go off, and derek was standing in front of the showers while peter was on the other side of the wall. My eyes widened as i realized what was happening. I saw Derek glance at me and give me a death glare. i wanted to burst through the window and stop scott from being lured into a trap. i sat in the window, watching as peter approached scott with a lacrosse stick. i watched him talk for a minute or so until he looked up at the window i was in. i flew backwards onto the ground. "shit." i gasped. i hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of me. i looked for another window to look into without being seen. i picked the one i had remembered that was behind peter. i jumped up and caught the edge of the window, and hoisted myself up enough to see. i saw that peter had his hand behind scott's neck, and when he pulled back his hand there was blood dripping from scott's neck. Scott fell to the floor, and peter walked away. Derek just stood there and watched him. I watched him lay there for a couple of minutes, wondering what would happen. i jumped from the window and ran back to the jeep, seeing stiles wasn't there anymore. "Damn it Stiles cant you listen for once?!" i said to myself. i ran inside, looking for the locker room. i had found it a few minutes later, and swung open the door. " hey! stiles why didn't you stay!?" i asked. " i'm not your dog riley... i don't have to stay anywhere for you." stiles said and looked at me. " you should have kept watch!" i said and walked over to scott who sat on a bench. " you okay?" i asked. " yea.. i'm fine" he said. "C'mon. get dressed and lets go." i walked over to derek and dragged him out into the hallway."The hell happened?" i asked. " I had to be bait... you wouldn't really understand." he said. " fine derek... don't tell me but whatever that was i hope you don't go and do that shit again." i said and stormed off down the hallway. i waited inside the jeep, waiting for them. I was relieved when i saw them walk out of the building and open the jeep doors to climb in. Derek went to climb in the back with me. "Uh, no i'm pissed at you right now. sit in the front." i gave him a stern look, he just glared back at me. He climbed back out and let scott in first. Stiles got in the drivers seat as Derek climbed in the passenger seat. i stayed silent all the way home, until stiles let me out of his car in front of my house. derek stared at me but i turned away and walked off, slamming the door behind me. " uncle?" i looked around but there was no one. then i remembered how he mentioned that he wanted to go out of the house the other night, and thats when i knew he left the house to the forest. my heart beat fast and i swung open the front door, running out and into the forest. " Uncle!" i screamed and ran as i looked for him. suddenly i heard a sound, like a mumbling and coughing. " uncle?" i asked again. " Im... over.. here" i heard his voice and spun around to see him laying next to a tree. " Uncle!" i screamed and dashed to his side. he was shot with a gun from the wound below his lungs. " riley.. i'm so sorry i left.." he spoke. " sh.. please don't speak.." i said and started to cry. i picked him up into my arms, and held his head close to mine. " please don't die on me... you're all i have left..." i cried. " Riley... listen to me..." he coughed and spat up blood. " You are amazing... i love you so mu.." he stopped speaking and his head went to the side. " uncle?!" i asked and stared at his blank open eyes. " no... please... no!" i screamed, tears ran down my face in buckets. i felt a hand touch my shoulder, and i looked back to see derek behind me. " Riley... the hunters are still here..." he said. " d..derek... i can't leave him!" i cried. " i know... we will come back for him i promise but we have to go now before they find us!" he said and helped me to my feet. i immediately fell back down and he decided to just pick me up and carry me home. when we came back to my house he laid me down on the couch and i sat upwards balling. " he was all i had left derek! now i have no one..." i cried. derek came closer and wrapped me in a hug. " i know how it feels riley... and i know it sucks..." he said and hugged me tighter. " i.. i just... why did they kill him!" i yelled. " i don't know..." he sighed. i looked down at my hands, and saw my uncle's blood all over my clothes. " i need to take a shower..." i said and ran off to the bathroom. i turned the water on full blast and cried the whole time, wishing it was just a dream. after what felt like an hour, i heard a knock at the bathroom door. " riley... are you alright in there...?" i heard derek's voice ask. " um... yes... i'm okay derek" i said and i heard his footsteps walk away down the hall. i got out a little bit later, and dressed into a grey tank and baggy black sweatpants. i opened the door and staggered down the hallway, throwing myself onto the couch. " riley?" derek said and came out of the kitchen. he had a glass of water in his hand and sat down on the loveseat. " here i got you some water..." he said and slid it across the coffee table towards me. " thank you..." i said quietly. " no problem..." he said. " um.. derek can i ask something?" i looked up from the glass of water and into his eyes. " anything" he said. " why did you come? and how did you hear me from the jeep?" i asked. " well... i heard you screaming because we had drove near the woods, i leaped out of the door and ran over there as fast as i could... i was worried about you riley" he then stood up and sat on the couch with me.

" thank you.." i whispered

"Hey..no problem."

"Quick question..."

"Yea?" i looked up at him. "Do you mind staying over tonight? i just dont feel safe staying here alone."he nodded. "Thank you." I murmured as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Night." I said then fell asleep.

**sorry this chapter is so short! the others will be better! Cuteness at the end 3 i promise! r&r you guys know the drill! :)**

** orcafan1 thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

i woke up still on the couch. i looked around noticing Derek wasnt here. i got up and walked into the kitchen To get something to drink. " did you sleep ok last night?" he asked. I whirled around startled that I don't even notice him standing by the window. " um, ya...guess so... thanks for staying derek" i smiled. " i told you i would didn't i?" he grinned. " i have to go later though, i have to meet with scott about something" he said. " i understand... guess i am going to go ahead and stay home today... i'll call the school and just say that i was sick." i said and he nodded. his phone rang and he answered it, it was scott. " hello?" he asked. " alright i will be there" he said and hung up. " i'm sorry riley, i have to go do something real quick." he said. "Its fine. see you later then?" i asked. "Yea, ill check up on you as soon as i can." He walked put the door. I opened the fridge. "UGH there's no milk!" I pouted. I havnt been grocery shopping in a while so i grabbed my car keys, checking my face and hair which was pretty decent,Surprising, before heading out the door. I pulled into a parking space and noticed the familiar jeep that stiles drove. "hmmm." slowly made my way inside, looking around to see if stiles or scott were here. "there you are!" i spotted them both talking to each other in one of the aisles. i hurried over.

" hey guys..." i said.

" geez... what do you want Riley?" stiles asked rudely.

" Well someone seemed to have woke up o the Wrong side of the bed." i narrowed my eyes at him.

" Stiles shut up! quit being so mean!" scott said and stiles stomped off. " sorry he is upset... but anyways.." he said.

"where is derek? he said he was going with you guys but he isn't here" i said.

" derek never called me or anything... but i think i know where he is going" he said.

" where?" i asked.

" he was going to head off to his house tonight..." he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

" he was going to get jackson to join the pack.." he said.

" shit..."i breathed.

"i am going to go over there so don't worry about it ok?" he said.

" alright well can i go with you guys? ill take my car back home and you can pick me up there?" i asked.

" yea alright see you there then." he said and waved bye. guess those groceries will have to wait.i left the store and drove home. not long after stiles drove up and i jumped rode in silence until we got to the Hale house. Apparently, we got there before he did because he was nowhere to be found. "Im going to go i dont think i wanna be here when everything goes down." We got out of the jeep and walked into the house. Scott and i went upstairs and hid in one of the rooms until Derek and Jackson arrived. they walked in and there was a long pause.

"Ive seen this place before." Jackson said.

"What did you say?"

"Ive dreamt about this place."

"You've been here before?" Derek questioned.

"What the heck is he doing?" i whispered to Scott.

"I have an idea." He walked to the top of the stairs. I followed.

"No one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." Derek said.

"Excuse me co-captain." Scott corrected.

He jumped from the stairs and landed in front of Derek. They both shifted.

"Move." Derek commanded.

"No." Scott growled.

" Fine. then i'll kill you too"

There was an explosion beside Scott i ran down the stairs for cover and landed beside derek.

"what the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted. he immediately helped me crawl to cover next to him.

"Heh, i thought i would tag along." i smiled.

"look riley, you shouldnt have even been here in the first place!"

i looked up and saw that scott had been shot in his ribs.

" scott!" i screamed and nearly crawled over to him but derek held me back.

" scott go!" derek said and scott fled.

" go Riley i will be fine!" he yelled at me.

" No derek! i'm not leaving you here!" i said and stayed where i he thinks I'm gonna listen he's wrong. I've always been stubborn.

" Please! go!" he pleaded but i wasn't moving. He picked me up and started towards the back door.

"STOP i'm not leaving you!" i screamed and tried to get out of his grasp.

" Riley GO!" he yelled and put me down. "Riley please!" i glanced at him one more time before running off into the woods only to be pulled into a car that i somehow didn't notice. The last thing i saw was the butt of a gun then everything went black.

i awoke to find myself chained up, and when i looked around my surroundings to see i was next to derek.

" derek!?" i asked and he looked at me.

" good.. at least you're awake now..." he sighed.

" i'm sorry..." i said. " don't be sorry Riley it wasn't your fault that any of this happened." derek said. just then the door opened and 2 girls walked in. the blonde one walked over to a light, and turned it on which shone brightly on us. Derek roared loudly at them and i growled along.

"arnt they beautiful?" she asked.

Allison just looked at her. Wait, ALLISON?! the hell?! The blonde one walked over to a machine, and turned a knob up. Soon after that, volts of electricity ran through cords that were attached to derek and I's sides. I screamed in pain and it felt like i was being kicked multiple times all over my body. derek wasn't doing well either, he was screaming and yanking at the chains in pain.

"What are you doing to them? won't that kill them?" Allison asked with a worried look.

"Oh come on kiddo don't get all ethical on me now."

" what are they?" Allison asked.

" Shapeshifters, lycans, werewolves, But to me they are just dumb animals" she smiled. and turned on the machine again. the blonde walked over to derek and lifted up his lips to reveal his fangs. " you see these? these are canines they are used to rip apart flesh not something you find on those cute little herbivores."

" so this is a joke to you?" Allison asked.

" sweetheart there are werewolves running around the world how else do you think i stay sane?" the blonde replied. I blocked them out of my mind and stared at derek who looked in an enormous amount of pain. eventually the two girls left, and i looked down at my feet wishing i could do something. The blonde came back in, and constantly asked derek questions about the alpha.

" Come on derek he killed your sister" she said. " Now you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him." she walked over to him and grabbed his face while saying " aww... look at that sour face" " i bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying 'smile derek why don't you smile more?' don't you just want to kick those people in the face?" she turned back around and walked back to the table.

" I can think of one" he said.

" promise? because if i thought you would be that much fun, i'll let you go" i was starting to get angry with the way she spoke to derek, but i tried to control my pulse. the blonde walked back over to the table and leaned against it, looking at his phone while muttering " god i hate this detective crap..."

" Are you going to torture us or talk us to death?" i asked.

" sweethearts i don't want to torture you, i just want to catch up. remember all the fun you and i used to have together derek?"

" The time you burned my family alive?" he asked.

" No i was thinking more about the Hot, crazy sex we had but the fire thing was fun too" I couldn't hold back any longer and my pulse started to rise higher.

" remember how this felt?" she asked and she leaned down and licked his stomach. i growled. I yanked on the chains furiously and growled as i stared at her ,giving her the death glare.

" You got a feisty one derek" she grinned. The door Opened and in the doorway stood a figure. i couldn't hear what the blonde girl said as she walked away but my eyes were fixed on the man who cracked his knuckles. he beat the crap out of derek, and made me watch as he did it. he had done this for a while, then seemed to look a little tired so he left.

" Derek!" i said and looked at him. he slowly raised his head and looked at me.

" are you okay?" i asked.

" Well except for getting the crap beat out of me I'm fine" he smirked.

" well That didn't stop you from being sarcastic" i smiled. " Hey did you hear that?" i asked. Derek suddenly had a look of determination on his face.

"we have to get out of these somehow." i started yanking on the chains.

"wait, i have an idea." i remembered how when i thought about my mom and what happened to her I would get extremely angry. I went to those thought and a few seconds later the chains finally bent in a way that made it snap. i did the same with the other. Derek got one hand free but before he could get the other the guy came back into the room. i pretended i was still chained to the bars. He turned the light back on.

"You ready to have some fun. to be honest my knuckles are kind of hurting. so i brought some help. i'm warning you i used to play in college." he held up a bat. He was about to swing when Derek caught the bat.

'I brought some help to." i ripped the wires from my side and flipped upside down from the chains. i landed on my feet and ran over to help derek with the guy. I Punched him in the mouth and knocked a tooth out. he went backwards, and derek grabbed him with one hand by the shoulder, slamming him down on the floor. i turned around to face the door and saw scott, then turned back around. " wait.. Scott?" i asked myself and turned back around.

" hey... you alright?" he asked me.

" yea i am.. thanks" i said.

" good.." he said and hugged me. i looked back to derek who was still in one of his chains, and he looked pissed.

" oh, i'll get you outta that.." i said but scott blocked me with one of his hands.

" i will handle it, you just go to his house alright?" he said and i nodded and ran off. i arrived at the house, and not long after saw derek and scott. But something went wrong as i went to hug him, someone shot an arrow right into derek's leg and chest.

" Derek!" i screamed and tried to run over but a large explosion went off before me. scott fell down and i went temporarily blind for a moment. i struggled to stand up but i just fell again, getting angrier at the fact i could not protect anyone.

" Go!" derek yelled and i helped scott up the hill and onto the front yard of the house. i started to get blurry vision, and i fell along with scott onto the ground. we tried to crawl to safety but it was already too late. The blonde, who i learned was Kate, walked over to derek and pulled out her gun.

" didn't you say we were just going to catch them?" Allison asked.

" we did, now we kill them" kate said and pulled the trigger.

it shot derek somewhere i couldn't tell, but now my heart beat faster and i wanted to lunge for her throat it's just i couldn't see well. she walked over to scott and aimed it at him, pushing allison away because she tried to stop her.

" Kate" i heard a man's voice say and she looked up from scott. " i know what you did" he continued. i looked away for a moment, then refocused on kate and the man's argument. " put the gun down" he said and shot at the tree when she looked like she was about to pull the trigger. " Before i put you down" he said. she just laughed a bit, and put her firearm away. i looked at the house, seeing the door began to open slowly but nothing came out.

" what is that?" allison asked.

" the alpha" scott replied and his eyes began to glow. everyone got ready to fight but i was still furious at kate for shooting derek. i glared at her and hoped if she died tonight, she would be killed by the alpha. i did have little against him, but he did kill derek's sister and i knew it hurt him just to think about it. a sudden movement went by us, and knocked the man down first. then it tripped scott and allison. kate was yelling and didn't realize that the alpha was behind her, then he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her inside. allison screamed and went after her, and i could hear her crying as peter spoke. i sat up against a tree and tried to stop my dizzyness, but it was no use. i guessed it had something to do with the explosion, but why was scott already over it and not me? i closed my eyes, only to open them again at the familiar sound of flesh being torn. i smirked and knew peter had killed kate, but i was starting to feel a little worried for allison who was still in the same room as a crazed alpha wolf. i looked around, and saw both derek and scott were gone. maybe he was still alive and went inside to help scott kill peter? that was most likely the case. allison ran outside the front door and went to her unconscious father's side. not long after the fight came back outside but this time derek wasn't here. peter changed into his alpha wolf form and the fight went on until a honk was heard. it was stiles and jackson, stiles had a strange bottle and threw it at peter. he caught it, and scott looked at allison who had her bow ready and aimed at the bottle in his hand. she shot it perfectly and it exploded into flames. jackson had another bottle and hesitantly threw it, hitting peter on his chest which made him ignite, he screamed and yelled in pain and staggered a ways before changing back and falling down. i saw derek walk over to him and stand above him, his claws came out and he glared at his burned uncle. i watched as he bent closer to his face, not saying a single word. scott quickly went over there and said something.

" Wait! you said the cure comes from the one who bit you, derek... if you do this i'm dead, her father her family what am i supposed to do!?" scott said.

" You've already decided... I can smell it on you!" peter said.

" Wait no no don't!" scott yelled but it was already too late. Derek slashed open peter's neck.

" derek?" i asked and walked over near him.

" I'm the alpha now" derek said firmly and his eyes changed from blue to red.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek walked me home and everyone else left. As we walked down the road, not saying much.

" I'm sorry riley... that you missed the winter formal" he sighed.

" Derek it's fine.. i am just glad you're okay... you're okay right?" i asked.

" of course... and i will find a way to make it up to you" he said and reached out his hand to grab mine. we locked fingers and i smiled, feeling his warm hand. we arrived at my house and we stopped outside, staring at each other.

" can i make it up to you?" he asked.

" Derek you don't have to make anything up to me" i said. He pulled me closer to him so i was face to face.

" I am going to anyways" he said and kissed me. i was utterly shocked. i was soo not expecting any of this.

" do you have your phone?" he asked. i nodded and handed it to him. he scrolled through it until he found a song and turned it on. he smiled and took my hands. i recognized the song instantly, it was The Only Exception By Paramore. it was one of my favorites, and maybe he knew that. i giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. he smiled and put his forehead against mine, our eyes closed and we danced while we giggled and laughed.

"I never realized how much i cared about you until tonight." i said.

"i know, i realized the same with you." he looked at me. we continued dancing until the song ended.

"thank you for doing this." i smiled  
. "your welcome. you should probably get home, its getting late."

"Ya, you have a way home?" i asked. he nodded and i said goodbye. when i got home, all that i could think about was the kiss. i quickly went to bed realizing the time.

the next morning, i ran to the bathroom and dressed in a blue hollister shirt, jean shorts, and converse. i threw my hair in a messy ponytail.

"Jesus im going to be late!" i shouted.

i ran to the front door and grabbed my car keys. i ran out of the house and got in my car, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway. i looked down at the text dustin sent me, he wanted to meet in the same forest we normally did. i parked my car on the side of the road and hiked up the trail, going off and deeper into the woods. i saw dustin's back and i crept up on him.

" boo!" i said and he jumped.

" Holy crap Riley.. you scared me!" dustin said and turned around.

" heh... so hey what was it that you wanted to talk about?" i asked.

" well, can you sit down?" he asked. i sat on the dirt ground and looked at dustin.

" I wanted to tell you something... it is about who i actually am" he said. i stayed quiet, nodding when he finished a sentence.

" I was raised in a family who is known for killing werewolves, and i was told last night by my grandfather that we had to kill all of them.." he sighed.

" dustin... you would hurt me?" i asked and stared at him with a eyebrow raised.

" You have known me since we were little! and now you're hinting that you are supposed to kill me?" i yelled and stood up.

" i don't want too! and if i had a choice i would find a way to not kill you... they know who you are.. and i am being watched" he said and stood up as well.

" Dustin... i thought i trusted you" i started to cry.

" i'm sorry Riley... but i have to do it or they will do it themselves... and not in a pretty way! they will make your Little wolf buddies watch you die!" he yelled.

" I'm going home!" i said and turned around. i started to walk away but soon heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

" i can't let you get killed by them" dustin said.

" I won't let them" i felt my pulse rise and i changed, turning around and growling.

" I'm sorry Riley" he said and shot a bullet at me.

i leaped out of the way with my speed and punched him in the back. he gasped for air and spun around, taking out a knife. i lunged forward, not realizing that he had it out and it went straight into my stomach. he let go of it and i looked down at it in disbelief.

" you thought that could kill me?" i growled and took it out. i threw it on the ground and tackled him. i pushed my claws into his arms while i held him down and he yelped."you cant do this! this isnt you!" i cried.

he found enough strength to roll me off and pin me down, he reached for his gun that was in the back of his pants but i kicked him off and knocked him off his feet.

" well thats enough..." i heard a man's voice say. i looked at him, and saw that he was Mr. argent.

" Shit.." i said and forgot about dustin.

" how deep are the claw marks?" Mr. argent asked and looked at dustin.

" not deep... but they sting" he said.

" we will see what happens.. head back home" mr. argent said and dustin hurried off. he turned to look at me now, and pulled out his pistol. i didn't have enough time to react and he shot me in my leg.

" son of a bitch!" i screamed and fell to the ground. mr. argent walked off and i struggled to get myself to my feet but i just wasn't able to.

" Someone! Please! help!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. i waited a few minutes, but no one showed up and i suddenly had an idea. i was still in my wolf form so i thought of how derek and scott would hear me if i howled. i pushed myself up on an elbow, and cleared my throat. i howled as loud as i could. I dragged my self against a tree and looked up at the sky. why couldnt Dustin just help me hide from the hunters instead of trying to kill me himself? i truly didnt get him at the moment. this is it my best friend has become a physco, werewolf killing person.i leaned my head back and closed my eyes, hoping someone would find me.

" Riley!" derek yelled and my eyes shot open. i saw scott and derek running towards me and i felt relief. i felt derek's hands touch my cheek and i smiled weakly.

"do you know anyone who can help her!?" derek asked and looked at scott.

" My boss... he helped me last time, he can probably do it again." scott and derek lifted me gently off the ground. i coughed, and accidently got a little bit of blood on derek's face, he looked at me, looking like he was about to cry.

" don't worry derek, i will be fine.." i said softly and closed my eyes as the wound stung. when we came to the entrance of the building, scott held open the door as derek brought me inside. Dr. Deaton looked surprised at our arrival but scott explained what had happened. he agreed to help, and told Derek to lay me down on the table. he told scott to go and gather the materials he needed, and he told derek that he could stay with me or go wait somewhere. of course derek stayed with me, and he took my hand in his while he kept his eyes locked with mine.

" we have to cut open the place the bullet went in, and get it out. we don't have much time so we have to make it quick." dr. deaton said and put on his gloves. he gave me morphine and numbed the area he was going to cut. i could still feel it, and i yelped when he put the cold scalpel on my skin. the first few minutes didn't hurt as he cut it open, but when he dug in for the bullet i screamed and cried because HOLY BALLZ that hurt! Derek put his forehead to mine, telling me it was going to be okay..

" okay.. got it now we need to hurry up and put the gun powder in" He said and continued working on me

. " what! gunpowder?" i yelled but derek told me everything was fine. he took the top off of the bullet and derek handed him a lighter. they lit it up and Deaton put it inside of my wound. i screamed loudly and gripped the side of the table in pain. after a few seconds though, i started to feel better and derek helped me sit up.

" So scott, you still think your girlfriend loves you? because Riley has been friends with the guy that is exactly what allison is!" derek yelled but scott didn't reply.

" hey riley i will see you around...get better" scott said and walked out of the building.

" why did you bring up allison...?" i asked.

" he just needed a example.." derek said.

"Why?" i questioned.

" because it shows that even the most trusted people like dustin will turn on you" he said.

" you have a point i guess... thank you for saving me" i said.

" Don't say thanks... it's what i am supposed to do right?" he asked.

" help me off the table?" i asked. he didn't reply, he lifted me off of it and helped me walk out of the building while saying goodbye and thanks to Deaton.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. also for following the story! **

**CHECK OUT BLOOD AND FIRE:VERSION 2! Thanks loves! XOXO **

**P.S: also, sorry for the long wait on the update ive been busy with the other story and cheer practice also recently i have been volunteering to help at Vacation Bible School. ill update whenever i can! i might add another story called _Revenge_. its a story i wrote on my own with my own characters,settings and dialogue. thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

"From now on we can't trust anybody" Derek said as we sat at the kitchen table. i sipped on coffee and ignored the leg wound i had gotten yesterday.

" i know... derek um.." i said. he looked up from his cupped hands and at my face.

" what?" he asked.

" when i was fighting with dustin i sunk my claws into his shoulders... do you think he is going to change?" i asked.

" well... even if he did turn do you think his family would think twice about killing him?" he said.

" i don't know... i didn't even know that he was related to them.." i sighed. i drank the rest of my coffee and put it in the sink. " i have to go to school today... i will see you after okay?" i said.

" okay, be careful alright?" he asked.

" i'll be fine don't worry about it" i said and waved bye. i threw my hair up in a messy bun in the car and drove off to school. i didn't see dustin that day, and was happy without him. i didn't talk to liliana either, i just stuck with scott, stiles, and allison.i got a text from derek saying to meet him in the front of the school during gym class and i was able to get out of there early so i headed to the front of the school. I spotted Derek's camaro. I jogged over and hopped into the passenger seat. i planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! what's up?" Derek looked extremely attractive in the sunglasses he wore.

"we are going to get a new addition to the pack." he grinned. He put the car in drive and we drove in the direction of the hospital.

"So, how are we going to get her out of her room? i mean we can't just roll her out of there like nothing." before i know it Derek is rolling Erica's bed into another room down the hall. Derek had a bottle of pills and was reading the side effects.

"anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis. euh." i leaned against the door frame.

"Who are you?' Erica asked. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Lets just say i'm a mutual friend." he walked over to the end of the bed. " You uh get a warning right before you have a seizure"

" It's called a ora its like a metallic taste in my mouth" she looked down.

" you don't have to lie erica, what's it really taste like?" he asked.

" it tastes like blood..."

" what if i told you that all of this could go away?" he slid his hand up her leg. i raised an eyebrow at Derek... seducing teenage girls into becoming werewolves...

" The side effects, the symptoms, all of it" he pulled her closer to him. " And what if all those things only went away with everything else" he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. " it gets even better"

" how...?" she asked. " let me show you" he said and his eyes turned red. i walked out of the room, feeling a little bothered seeing him so close to a stranger like that. a few minutes later derek came out of the room, rolling the bed back to Erica's original place.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked back out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and i got in. Derek jogged to the drivers side and hopped in.

" should we come and pick her up after she is released? because she is going to have to know everything before she goes into public" i said.

" Yes, we will go ahead and bring her to the school and let Scott see her so he knows i changed her" he replied. "Hes been trying to convince people that i have changed to not join the pack. Its getting really irritating. We will pick her up from the hospital and take her to a hideout of mine." we exited the parking lot and headed towards my house. We parked in the driveway.

"Ugh, i need a job to pay the bills. they are piling up. You think they have openings at the veterinarian hospital Scott's working at?" i asked.

"I'm not sure you wanna stop by and check it out?" He asked.

"Ya, sure. thanks." i smiled. When we came to a stop at the entrance deaton smiled from the window and came to open the front door.

" hi guys what can i do for you?" he asked and looked at me.

" I was wondering if you had any job openings?" i asked.

" well i don't at the time but since you are friends with scott and i saved your life i guess i could let you work here." he said.

" thank you so much" i squealed and hugged him.

" no problem" he said. Derek dropped me off at my house and i crashed in bed as soon as i stepped foot in my room.

The next day i decided not to go to school, because we had to explain everything to Erica. I slung my legs over the side of the bed and glanced at my clock. it was 9 o clock.

"Finally a day where i get to sleep in!" i thought to myself. My uncle was very strict on attending school everyday even on days when i felt like utter crap. I snatched my phone off the nightstand and texted derek telling him to meet me at my house at 9;30. I pressed send and walked over to my closet and scanned through my selection.

"Jeez, i need to go shopping." i whispered to myself.I picked out a rather dressy shirt. it was a low cut, black top. i grabbed a pair of jeans and my black high heel boots.. Why the hell not. Converse were more my style but i figured since i bought the boots i need to wear them at least once.. I got dressed and walked into the bathroom. I did my regular routine of makeup and other important things. i even curled my hair. Just as i got done, Derek drove into my driveway. I walked back into my room and sure enough Derek was standing by the window.

"Ever heard of a front door?" i asked.

"The window is faster. some people just take FOREVER to answer the door." he smirked. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. i smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. i tiptoed up to his height and kissed his bottom lip. He kissed me back with lust and passion. The kiss got deeper until i finally pulled away knowing that we have to leave soon.

" okay, should we go pick up Erica now?" i asked.

"Yea." he smiled. We walked out to his car and headed towards the hospital.

"We can bring her back to my house to give her a makeover." i suggested. He looked over at me and half smiled.

"Sure." We arrived at the hospital and walked in. Erica was sitting in the lobby waiting for us. we walked over and she stood up.

"Hey Erica!" i greeted. i pulled her into a hug. That seemed to startle her.

"You ready to go?" she nodded and we walked out to the camaro. Erica sat in the back and i took the passenger seat.

"So, how is it so far Erica?" i asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Its.. been good actually. thanks for asking." she smiled shyly. "Just wait until we get to my house. you are going to look amazing after you leave there!" i said. I took derek's hand in mine as we drove the rest of the way.

* * *

**A/N:I think derek is becoming a softy ;D Riley is the only one he can truly laugh with, smile at, and enjoy being around. **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following my story! XOXO ill update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

We pulled into my driveway. i got out and took the house keys out to unlock the door. I took Erica's hand and practically dragged her to my room. "Okay. sit here." i motioned towards the chair in front of the long mirror in my room. Derek took a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Outfit first!" i walked over to my closet. i put my hand on my chin as if i am in deep thought. I stepped aside so that Erica could have a look at the selection of the few tops i had.

"Ya i know i need to go shopping soon." i joked. She giggled. "Hmmm. well lets go for a look that is COMPLETELY opposite of what you used to wear." i suggested. I took a white tank top, black half leather jacket, black mini skirt, and cheetah pumps. "Here you go, i never wear these anyways. i might need the jacket back though i kinda like it." i handed her the clothes. Derek and i stepped out until she got dressed. She opened the door looking confident.

"Wow! look at you!" i giggled. I looked over at Derek and asked

"What would you think if you knew Erica all your life and saw her wearing something different like this?"

"I would be really surprised. it is actually what you were going for." He smiled.

"Now for makeup and hair. this away." i motioned for the bathroom. i took the chair from my bedroom and placed it in front of the mirror. She sat down and i went to work.

"How much eyeliner do you prefer?" i smirked.

"Ummm, ill put it on." she offered.

"Okay." i gave her the liquid eyeliner container and she put some on. She sat back down and i put on the rest of the makeup.

"Perfect." I admired my masterpiece.

"Shes not a canvas you know." Derek joked.

"For now she is." i stuck my tongue out at him. I finished up by curling her hair and styling it so it looked just right.

"Thank you." she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Your welcome!" i replied.

"Ive never really had the chance to dress up like this."

"Well, looks like you finally got the chance." i said. "Lets go." i nodded towards the door.

"Oh wait!" i shouted and ran back to my room and grabbed my sunglasses.

"Lets show you off to everybody at school." i smirked.

"Nice shades." Derek chuckled. I put them on and pulled them down a little to where you could see my eyes.

"Thanks." I spun around and laughed. We drove to the front of school. i let Erica out.

"Okay, its lunchtime and Scott should be there, ive never seen him miss a chance to eat." i chuckled. "So walk in do whatever and walk out. simple." i said. I sat back down and put my heels up on the dashboard with my sunglasses covering my eyes. I looked over to the side to see Derek staring at me. I bit my nail while smiling.

"What?" i laughed.

he shook his head. "Nothing.." he smirked.

. "Look Scott is on his way." Erica walked over to my door and opened it. i got out smiling a Scott. I got back in. I waved to him, chuckling. Derek looked at him and then smiled.

"Okay, Erica there are some pros and cons about being a werewolf. Derek, i'll let you explain." Derek explained everything Erica needed to know. She nodded very few minutes to show that she understands. A while back Derek found an abandoned warehouse just outside of the town.

'Call Isaac and tell him to meet us at the ice skating rink. Scott is going to try and stop Boyd from joining the pack, as usual." Derek told Erica. She did as she was told and we arrived at the ice skating rink. isaac was leaning against the railing by the front doors. We walked in just in time as Scott was trying to convince Boyd.

"If your looking for friends, you could do...a lot better than Derek." Scott said.

"That really hurt scott." Derek walked forward." I mean... if you are going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how has life been for you since we have met?"

" hmm,In a word...transformative." she growled.

"Isaac?"

"Well, im a little bummed that im a fugitive, but other than that im great." he shrugged

"okay, hold on this isnt exactly a fair fight." Scott argued.

"Then go home Scott."Derek motioned for the betas to attack Scott. I felt bad for him considering we used to be close. They walked over to him. Scott slammed his fist into the ice floor shifting into a wolf.

"I meant fair for them." he shouted. Scott growled at the two betas walking towards him, ready to attack. Scott flung Isaac across the rink and hit the glass barrier. he then kicked Erica into the Zamboni, isaac walked back over to scott breathing loudly. Isaac slammed scott into the Zamboni, and flung him across the ... scott stood back up and ran towards isaac, tackling him to the ground. scott slammed isaac into the floor multiple times while Erica jumped onto scott's back. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Derek.

"This is pathetic." he smirked as i walked toward the fighting group. I brung out my claws and fangs. I grabbed Erica by the back of the jacket and flung her across the rink. I shoved Isaac to the side. Scott probably hated me for taking Dereks side already what im about to do will make it worse. i grabbed Scott by the throat and slammed him against the ground repeatedly. i whispered into his ear a "Im sorry." before throwing him against the glass barrier. i walked back over to Derek with a look of satisfaction. Scott regained his footing and walked back over to the two betas lying on the floor.

"Dont you get it? Hes not doing this for you. He is just adding to his own power. okay? its all about him. He makes you feel like he is giving you some kind of gift, but all he has done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" he slid them back over to where Derek and i were standing. "Its true, it is about power." Derek started walking over to Scott. He brung out his claws then his fangs. I wanted to stop this from happening but i feel like it needed to happen. I watched as he turned and couldnt help but think how extremely sexy derek looked right now. i smirked at the thought. Derek headbutted Scott making him fly backward. He slashed at Scott's stomach making him yelp in pain. Derek then punched him repeatedly and then an uppercut to the stomach. Scott doubled over in pain but quickly recovered and elbowed Derek in the face. This made me flinch and inch forward a little. Scott put up his fists and tried to punch Derek but only to have his hand caught and punched in the face repeatedly again. Derek grabbed Scott by the neck and slammed him onto the ground. Derek put his foot onto Scott's chest near his neck, blocking his airway. "Derek!' i shouted. He looked back at me, "Thats enough. we came here to teach him a lesson not to kill him." He stared at Scott for one more second before taking his foot off and walking back over to me. Just then Boyd jumped down from the machine, exchanging a couple of words before following after us. before we got into the cars derek turned around to face everyone.

" we start training tomorrow... i will text you where to meet in the morning" he said and they nodded. Erica said she would catch a ride with Isaac and i said goodbye. i got into derek's car and looked out the window, thinking about Scott. I hoped he would not be angry at me for slamming him into the ice. i heard derek's door slam shut and turned to look at him.

" something wrong?" he asked.

" no... nothing is wrong i guess i am a little tired" i said and rubbed my eyes.

" okay well i will drive you home" he said and started to car. it roared with life and we headed out of the parking lot towards my house. we arrived at my house and i looked at derek.

" Goodnight.." i said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. i opened the car door and was about to get out when Derek grabbed my arm. he pulled me back in, and kissed my lips.

" Night" he said and let go. i walked up to my front door, looking back at Derek who waved and opened it. he didn't leave until he knew i was safely inside. i took off my boots and threw them aside, not bothering to change into Pajamas. i wandered into my uncles bedroom, seeing his bed made and everything organized. i scanned the room, when my eyes fell upon a small box on the dresser. i wandered over to it and opened it carefully. seeing that there was a Gorgeous Emerald necklace. i took it out of the box and held it in my hands, letting the chain slip through my fingers as i studied it. i turned it over, and noticed writing. For Riley, from mom is what i read and my heart leaped. i looked back inside the box and saw a small piece of folded paper. i unfolded it, and read the words aloud to myself. " **_Riley, you have grown up to become a gorgeous, young lady and i am very proud of you. your mother wanted me to give you this for you birthday, she had wanted it to be passed down from you to your children and their children. It is a mother's gift, and so You must take care of it. we love you Riley with all our hearts and we hope you have a amazing 18th birthday_**" i started to cry, and held the box and it's contents close to my chest. i laid down on my uncles bed, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**i think i ended this chapter pretty well! I really enjoyed writing this chapter...**

** i think i enjoy writing them all! keep reviewing! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I got a text from Derek saying he would be at my house around 10. I hurried up and took a shower and got dressed in a black slashed t shirt with a blue tank top underneath. I put on my favorite dark jeans with a stitch design and pulled on the black boots i had worn yesterday. I brushed my hair out straight then curled the ends. I stood back and admired my work, posing girlishly in the mirror. I walked into my bedroom and picked up the emerald necklace i had taken out of my uncles room. I picked it up and walked to his dresser mirror, putting it on.

"Thank You..."i whispered to myself and started to walk away when i heard tapping at the window. Derek was standing there, grinning.

"Derek!JEEEEZ dont do that!" I screamed and jumped back. I opened up the window for him, and he crawled in.

" i told you i would be here around 10" he laughed.

" whatever..." i said and kissed him. "

we're supposed to meet the pack at the warehouse For training remember?"

"right so i guess we head over there?" i asked.

" guess so.." we walked out the front door and went over to the camaro.

" hey... where did you get that necklace?" he asked.

" oh... i found it in my uncles room it was a present from him and my parents" i responded and quickly got into the car.

" huh... birthday present?" he asked and looked at me.

" uh... No... my birthday isn't for another 4 months" i lied. My birthday was tomorrow but i hated to say anything about it because people would always ask who i was celebrating with, and when i told them just my uncle they would ask even more questions about my parents... it was just a bunch of unneeded trouble.

" oh okay... you better not be lying you know i can hear your heart beat." he noted and started the car. i looked down at my hands, debating if i should tell him.

" derek... i am only saying this because i know i can trust you not to ask questions... and because i love you" i said and he looked at me. " my birthday is tomorrow... i just never really celebrated it or told anyone else except my Uncle because he understood..." i sighed and slumped in the car seat.

" i know how you feel riley...all i had was practically my sister and somewhat of my uncle." he said and grabbed my hand. " i won't say anything" he smiled.

" thanks derek" i grinned and kissed him.

I took out my phone and texted Erica and Isaac, and we arrived at the warehouse. We waited a couple of minutes before Isaac and Erica arrived. I set up an obstacle course for them to go through. Isaac was up first. HA i would like to see them try to get through this! Isaac was up first. He front flipped over the box and leaped over some of the other things until he jumped onto a wooden pole, going towards derek but failed when he threw him to the ground. Isaac did this a few more times until he stayed on the ground for good. Erica Suddenly leaped into derek's arms, straddling him, and started to makeout with him. He threw her down.

" That is the last time you do that" he said.

" why because i am a beta?" she asked.

" No because i have a girlfriend who has every right to kick your ass and I have someone else in mind for you" he said. he looked over to me and nodded, so i walked over and slapped her in the face.

" You ever touch Him again in any way i will personally Rip your arms off and shove them down your throat" i snarled and gave her a warning look.

" Prove it" she said and stood up. I looked at derek with an eyebrow raised and he smirked.

" fine..." i said and spun around to face her. she lunged forwards, her claws missed me as i leaped out of the way and grabbed her by the arm. i flung her to the ground and jumped on top of her, putting my claws up to her neck. she tried to get out from under me but she wasn't even able to move at all. i used my other hand and dragged it down her arm, my claws digging deeply. she screamed, and i let go of her, glaring.

" Damn... i love it when you fight" derek said and pulled me in for a kiss. i laughed.

" could i try training now derek?" i asked.

" of course" he grinned. i walked to the start of the obstacle course and my eyes glowed bright green at the thought of taking down derek. i flipped over the box and ran towards the Large rounded wheel. there was a space under it, and i slid across the floor. once i was out from under it i passed through the other obstacles until i was near the pole. i made it look like i was going to swing around the pole and kick him across the room but instead i flew to the floor and kick his legs from under him making him fly backwards onto his back.I jumped on top of him and pinned his arms and legs down. I chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips. I jumped up and smirked at the two betas.

" and that is how you do it" Derek grinned.

"Are we done here? i have about a 100 bones that need a couple of hours to heal." Isaac sat up. Derek nodded and sank down to isaac's level. He motioned for Isaac to give him his arm.

"Okay." Derek snapped Isaac's arm. "101. you think i'm teaching you to fight? huh? look at me!" he shouted.

"Derek." i said calmly. He looked back at me and then to Isaac.

"I'm teaching you to survive." he dropped his arm and walked back next to me.

"Why didn't they kill us before? why are they coming for us now?" he asked."What are they waiting for?"

"I don't they are planning something. you especially know what the real problem is." he walked forward. "Whatever it is that killed Isaac's dad i think it killed someone else last night. until i learn what it is you all need to know what i know." he turned around "As fast as i can teach you."

i wrapped my arm around his and walked into the subway train. as we entered, derek suddenly pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me.

" are we really going to do this in a subway car?" i asked.

" Yea I can't wait until we get home" he laughed.

" Sexy.. i haven't made out in a subway car before" i grinned and kissed him. he still had me pushed against the wall, and he lowered his hand down my back.

" happy early birthday" he whispered in my ear and it made me get goosebumps. he kissed my neck passionately, and i wrapped my leg around him as he lifted me up in his arms. " You know... you would look sexy as a alpha" derek said and kissed me again.

" You think so?" i grinned.

" yea..." he said and his eyes flashed red. he put me down on a clear seat and put his hand around my thigh. I Moaned a little as he Licked my neck. he raised his head, and looked down at me. " damn your sexy... i can't get enough" he said and Continued. his grip got tighter around my thigh. I suddenly heard a cough from the doorway and derek and i looked to see Boyd standing there.

" um am i interrupting something...?" he asked.

" uh No!" i said and derek and i stood away from each other. Boyd seemed to smirk and bit then turned to walk away. " wait Boyd! did you need something?" i asked.

" heh nope.. continue what you started" he laughed and walked away.

" how embarrassing..." i groaned. i stood up, adjusting my shirt and turned to look at derek.

" Sorry" he said.

" It's fine... we can Continue it later" i said and poked his chest. i walked out of the subway car and left derek standing there, his cheeks Flushed with redness. "Going to the lacrosse game! call me when you get there!" i called out to Derek.

Lucky me i live fairly close to the warehouse. I ran up to the front door and ran in. i grabbed my mustang's keys from the side table by the couch and ran back to my car. I texted Stiles asking what time the game started. the phone rang about a minute later and i picked it up.

Stiles replied "in an hour." i text back a thanks and headed toward the field. As i pulled up I noticed Allison and her grandfather sitting in the stands.

"Wonderful." i thought to myself. I stepped out of my car and took a seat next to Scott's mom.

"Hi!" i greeted.

"Hey! how are you?" she replied.

"Good and you?"

"Great thanks for asking." she smiled. i scanned the field for Scott and spotted him talking to Jackson. "How has he been so far?" i asked her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"In the game." i chuckled.

"Oh, uh good so far 42 keeps trampling over all of the players like they are nothing." i looked around for this guy and holy crap there is no way he is a high schooler. hes a beast! I heard the coach yell

"I WANNA SEE A BIRTH CERTIFICATE!" I giggled at that. i agree with the guy. 42 took down another Beacon Hills player. He rolled past us on a gurney saying

"I can't feel my legs." a player with a camera walked up beside us.

"Hes with you?" he asked Melissa.

"Oh, no mines still on the field and im over here wishing that he would have stuck with tennis." He chuckled. She looked at his camera and asked "You the yearbook photographer?"

"No uh i just take pictures." he responded.

"Oh so just lacrosse and other things?' he looked down at his camera messing with the buttons.

"anything that catches my eye." i looked over at him with a curious look, that did sound creepy as hell...he walked away without saying another word. Melissa glanced over at me with a weird look on her face.

"Strange, right?" i asked. she nodded. my phone rang and i picked it up.

"Hello?'

"hey, im here meet me at the front doors of the school." it was Derek.

"Okay, bye." i hung up.

"Hey, i have to go. have to run a quick errand. see you around." i stood from the bleachers jogged to the front doors. I spotted Derek leaning against the railing.

"Hey." i greeted. "How are we going to get inside?' i asked.

"A window." he responded.

"Oh, your specialty?" i joked. He scoffed.

"Sure." we found a window into the pool area. We got it open and climbed in.

"Why the pool area?" i asked.

"Its not like anybody is going for a late night swim." he smirked.

"True."

" do you want to continue what we didn't finish earlier?" he asked and looked at me.

" wow... first in the subway now the pool? Your romantic. also, not the best timing either..." i smiled.

" hey... trying my best here with what is available" he said. " i walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek, still smiling. i kissed him, and he put his hands around my waist. we were close to the edge of the pool but I didn't think much of it. He kissed me back without stopping and we started to get closer and closer to the pool without realizing it. then my foot slipped and i almost fell in but Derek grabbed my arm.

" Careful" he said and pulled me back.

" thanks... i didn't want to get myself wet" i grinned.

" And you mean that in what way?" he laughed.

" Shutup!" i laughed with him. we walked away from the water and sat on a bench, starting to Kiss again.I heard footsteps down the hallway.

"You serious?" i whispered. i kissed him one last time and We both stood up and walked towards the doors. to my surprise it was Erica.

"Stiles is looking for the book isn't he?' Derek asked.

"Yep saw him go into the office just now. "

"Go get him and bring him here." Derek demanded.

"Gosh can't get any privacy with all of these people." i pouted as Erica walked down the hallway. Derek Chuckled.

"I know." he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.i spotted a basketball over by one of the benches.

"Why in the world is there a basketball in a pool area?" i asked.

" i dont know. maybe they play it in the pool or something."he walked over and picked it up.

"i want to try popping one of these."he smirked.

"Oh jeez." i rolled me eyes

"What?" he chuckled. just then Erica came back into the room, dragging Stiles by the ear.

"OW...ow...ow...ow" Stiles kept repeating until she let go and stood next to me.

"Stiles" Derek said.

"Derek." he replied. Derek looked up. "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" he questioned.

"uh, several EPA health violations that i seriously consider reporting." I raised my eyebrow and smiled. Derek brang out his claws and popped the basketball. "Oh jeez." Stiles commented. he dropped it and said. "lets try that again."

"alright, this thing was really slick looking. the skin was dark,had a pattern, uh, i think i actually saw scales. is that enough? " he asked lifting his hands up a little " I have someone else i really need to talk to." Derek looked up at him. "Ugh, alright eyes uh yellow and slitted. um, has a lot of teeth." i saw something move above us. i looked up and saw what Stiles had just described. i nudged Derek's arm. he looked up and his eye widened. "It has a tail. are we good?' i stared up at the creature. "What? have you seen it?" Stiles asked. "You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what im talking about." it crawled up onto the railing staring down at Stiles. He finally looked up and jolted backward towards me. It jumped off the railing and landed in front of Erica. Derek growled at it as it hit Erica into a wall. He put an arm in front of me to tell me to stay back. Did he really think i was going to listen. for now i guess until he gets hurt then it's really on. He yelled at Stiles to run as he did, the creature slashed at the back of my neck and I quickly grabbed for the shit...

"Riley!" As he went to my aid the creature slashed the back of his neck also. He looked around startled.i fell to the ground unable to move. The scratch must paralyze you.

"Derek, your neck!" Stiles said. Derek reached for the back of his neck and started to collapse. Stiles caught him and ran over to me. He got me up to my feet. We went down to the other side if the pools.

"where is it it can you see it?!" Derek asked.

"no! We have to get out of here! Where do we go?" Stiles asked."hurry! Call Scott!" He pulled out his phone but he dropped it forgetting Derek and I were paralyzed he let go and I fell to the floor while Derek fell Into the pool. "Stiles don't...!" Derek yelled.

"DEREK!" I shouted! "STILES get your ass in that pool and save him!" I yelled.

He looked between the water and his phone. He made the smart choice and went for Derek. They came back up to the surface.

"STILES we have to Riley we can't just leave her there whatever that is will get her!" Derek gasped.

"UGH" he swam over to the edge and quickly grabbed my outstretched arm and pulled me into the water. He got a good grip and swam back into the middle.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" I asked trying to keep my head above the water. "Do you see it?" Stiles asked. I looked around.

"No."

"Maybe it ran off." We heard a horrifying sound. Derek looked at him."or not."

"Damn, you look even sexier while almost drowning and soaking wet." I giggled.

"really?" Stiles said with a disgusted look on his face. "What?" I smirked."just trying to keep the spirit up" Derek looked over at me,rolling his eyes and scowled at me.

"You mind getting us out of here before we drown?" Derek said.

"your worried about drowning instead of a thing that had multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?!" Stiles said.

"Did you realize we are paralyzed from the neck down in 8FEET OF WATER?!" Derek shouted."okay ." Stiles looked around and started swimming towards the edge of the pool.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT STOP...STOP." Derek and I was crawling around the pool like it was waiting for something."what is it waiting for?" Stiles asked. We didn't a while the thing attempted to touch the water but hissed and stepped back.

"Wait did you see that? I don't think it can swim" stiles was startin to lose his strength so we were getting lower and lower. I had to lean t head bak to keep from swallowing water. The creature kept circling the pool staring at us. "Okay I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles said. He looked over at the phone laying near the edge d the pool.

. "NONONONONO don't even think about it!" Derek shouted." Look can you trust me for once?"

"NO"

"look I am the one keeping you guys alive okay have you noticed that?"

"yea when the paralysis wears off whose going to be able to fight that thing Riley and I or you?"

"And that's why I've been holding you up or the past 2 hours?"

"Yea and you don't trust me so I don't trust you and you need us to survive so that why you are NOT letting us go."stiles stared at Derek and I for minute before doing exactly what we didn't want him to do. He threw my arm off then Derek's.

" STILES!" I yelled. I took a deep breathe before going under the water. I looked over a Derek who was sinking to the bottom as I was. I held my breathe for as long as I could. I looked up and stiles was swimming for the phone. Ugh when I get unparalyzed. Lets just say he better watch his back. I landed next to Derek. My lungs were screaming for air. Right when they were about to give out stiles yanked my shirt and pulled me up to the surface along with Derek. "Jeez stiles you workout?" I laughed gasping for air.

"I don't think I can hold you guys up any longer I need something to hold on too." He started swimming towards the diving board. He couldn't get a grip on the handle and we slipped under the water. Great this Is where I die. I always thought my death would be meaningful but this isn't as meaningful as I thought drowning in a pool with an idiot. Just then something yanked us out of the water and onto the ground. Sweet lord baby Jesus it was Scott. He jumped down from the diving board and faced the creature who was hissing at him. He growled back and the creature whipped its tail onto Scott's leg and threw him into a mirror.

" Use the glass Scott!" i yelled. He grabbed a shard and was ready to attack when the creature just looked at its self in the piece of mirror and ran off into the glass the above the pool and flew out causing the glass to break. Meanwhile some of the paralysis wore off from the arms down. I helped Derek lean up against the diving boards and leaned against it too. I brought up my hand to touch the side of his face. "You alright?"

"Yea I can feel my arms now."

"that's a good sign right?." I chuckled. When it finally wore completely off I got up and woke Erica up who was pathetically still unconscious. I helped her to her feet and walked over to Derek. I put my hands on Each side of his face and kissed him. I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm just glad your okay." I started to tear up. "Ohh jeez." I sniffled. "Hey, it's alright." He whipped a year away with his thumb and pulled me into a hug.i held onto him tightly not wanting to let go. Scott and Stiles went outside to look at what was on the USB.

We took some time to dry off and we went outside.

"It's a kanima." Derek stated.

"And you couldn't have told us before?" Stiles said."no not before it couldn't recognize it's self in the mirror."

"So it's like us?" Scott asked.

"Yes a shapeshifter but its...it's not right it's like a.." Stiles cut him off

" an abomination?" He finished. Derek nodded. We started to walk away when Scott shouted "wait!" They had another one of them argent trust issues arguments.

" We don't even know what it is!" Scott finished. "We do know one thing. When I find it... I'm gonna kill it." Derek said an walked off. I waved bye and went after him.

" hey,meet me at my house okay? So we can continue what we didnt get to finish." I winked and walked toward my car. I hopped in and started the engine. I drove to my house and walked inside surprised to see Derek chilling on the couch. He stood up and walked towards me.

"How did you...?" He cut me off when a full on kiss on the lips. I dropped my keys and my bag and ran my hands through his hair. He lowered his hands below my butt and lifted me up. I did my part and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to my room and threw me on the bed. I smiled devilishly as he took of his shirt and climbed on top of me. I sat up still kissing him and tugged at his belt. He unbuckled it and took his pants off. He slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it off. I laid backdown as he slid my pants off. I giggled And Pulled him closer and whirlwd around ao that i was on top of him i started kissing his neck leaving a hickie which probably wouldn't be there in the morning . He unhooked my bra and it went from there.

* * *

**Really long chapter for you guys! **

**Hoooo this chapter has all kinds if action in it! **

**Hope you like it! **

**thank you guys so much for the reviews! keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of Derek's heart. I had my head resting on his chest. The slow rise and fall of it calmed me. I got up careful not to wake him up. I decided to wear one of his shirts so I picked up the one he wore the night before and put it on. I put on some underwear and walked into the kitchen. I poured me a cup of coffee. Derek snuck up on me and wrapped his arms around my waist and softly kissed my neck.

"Good morning beautiful." I felt a smile on his lips.

"Morning handsome." I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stared into the sea green eyes.

"I like it when you wear my shirts." He smirked. I laughed.

" Really? You want some coffee?"

"Nah I'm good thanks for asking though."

"Well,what would you prefer?" I smiled.

"Some water maybe." He kissed me and opened the fridge to get some eggs and bacon. I set his cup of water down on the table. He moved a piece of hair away from my ear and whispered

"take a seat, I'll make breakfast for you today." I smiled and happily took a seat.

" Ya know I could get used to this." I laughed. "A shirtless hunk cooking me breakfast. Don't mind if I do." I stared at Derek the whole time he cooked breakfast, not being able to take my eyes off him. he looked over his shoulder at me, and grinned.

" i can hear your heartbeat getting quicker when you stare at me" he said and turned back around.

" i can't help myself..." i looked down at my empty cup of coffee. I was about to get up when Derek spun around and grabbed my cup from my hands.

" I'll get it" he said and filled my cup.

" thanks" i smiled and took a sip when he handed it back to me. The thought of almost losing Derek crossed my mind. I wouldn't let that happen ever again. He finished up breakfast and brought it over to the table. As he set down my plate he planted a kiss on my lips. I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." He took a seat across from me and we ate our breakfast. He could tell by the look on my face that I was thinking about yesterday.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yea it just really hit me that I almost lost you."

"I'll never let that happen again. You understand?" He said softly. I looked up at him. "okay... Hey Derek?" He looked up.

"Yea?

" "I love you."

" I love you too." He smiled and picked up the plates set them in the sink.

That used to be me when my uncle was here. I had a million chores a day it seemed like. Wow I havnt really thought about my uncle since the necklace thing. My necklace. I reached up to my neck, relieved it was still there. I stood up and walked back to my room to get dressed. I stood at my closet trying to decide what to wear. It was pretty cold outside so I grabbed a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. I ransacked my closet for my converse. I got dressed and walked into the bathroom straightening my hair and other important things. I walked into the living room.

"You ready?" He asked.

"To go where exactly." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, forgot I didn't tell you. We have to go over to the warehouse. I think Jackson is the kanima."

"Why do you assume that?"

"Well,he seems immune to the bite. He could have turned into something else."

"True." We walked out to his Camaro and headed towards the warehouse.

He took my Hand and gave me a reassuring smile. We arrived at the warehouse and went inside. Isaac,Erica, and Boyd were waiting at the steps of the stairs.

"You needed us?" Erica spoke up.

"We think Jackson is the kanima." Derek said.

"He is lifting right now at the school. Erica, go pick him up." derek instructed. "I'll drive you" i offered.

"Thanks." i nodded and we walked out to the car and got in. "How is it?" she suddenly asked. "What?"

" you and derek?' she finished. "Uh, why does it matter?" i asked kind of harshly. she shrugged.

"Just wondering." I frowned and nodded. i continued driving to the school and parked in the front. Erica got out and headed inside the school. a little while later, Erica came out with Jackson and threw him in the backseat. We got back to the warehouse severely annoyed with jackson's whining the whole way.

Erica and Isaac grabbed a hold of each of his arms. i stood next to Derek who was sitting across from him holding a piece of glass.

"What happened to you the night of the full moon?" he asked.

"What? nothing happened." Derek looked up at him.

"You're lying." He picked up some black leather gloves.

"No wait, i can prove it." Jackson said. "I taped myself."

Isaac laughed. "you taped yourself?" "Yes, it was the full moon and maybe while you were crawling in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster i was preparing for the so called gift your alpha promised me." he started acting all psycho. "and you know what i get? want proof let me get the video." he finished. Derek looked up at him.

"No, i have a better idea." he picked up the piece of mirror which im guessing was from the pool.

"what is that?" Jackson asked before Isaac bent back his arm making him fall to his knees. Derek stood up and started walking towards him.

"you know jackson, you've always been kind of a knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." i eventually caught on to what he was doing. he brought the piece of glass up to Jackson mouth and tilted it so that some kind of liquid dropped into Jackson's mouth. He started to shake and fall to the floor. He lay there paralyzed from the strange liquid. Derek looked around the room disappointed. He walked over to jackson and knelt down. "Your still a snake jackson. just not the one we are looking for." he stood back up and walked out of the room. Isaac knelt down next to him.

"You still have to do one more thing for us. well, actually for me." he got up and walked away. I turned around and walked towards where Derek went. "If Jackson isnt the kanima, then who is?" i asked as i leaned against the doorway. "It has to be Lydia. she is the only other one that has been bit but didnt change. They say she is immune but...i mean who else could it be?" i shrugged. "Mind driving me home?" i asked. "Yea, no problem." we drove to my house and i gave him a kiss goodnight. Once. again, as soon as i stepped foot in that house i went straight to my room and passed out.

* * *

**Sorry guys it took so long **

**been really busy going all over the place!**

**thanks everyone for reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to get ready for school. i decided to go casual and wear some dark colored skinny jeans and a cute v-neck top. i slipped on my converse and headed off to i got there i immediately went to Scott and Stiles. Scott seemed to have gotten over what happened at the ice skating rink. "You guys need to keep an eye on Erica and Isaac when they are around Lydia."

"Yea we already have it planned on how we are going too. we have chemistry with them." Scott explained.

"Alright see you guys in next class then?"

i smiled. they nodded and i walked off to my locker. i quickly swapped books and headed towards class. I sat down in my usual seat next to stiles. the bell rang and the teacher spoke up

"alright, listen up! let me give you a warning before i give the review. some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups because tomorrows midterm is so profoundly difficult im not even too sure i can pass it. okay i need a volunteer up to the board to answer the first question." i raised my hand and as usual i dont get picked. he pointed to the back and some guy walked up to the board. my sensitive ears picked up on the conversation going on between Jackson,Stiles and Scott.

"Paralyzed from the neck down do you know what that feels like?" jackson said.

"Yes, im familiar with the sensation." Stiles replied.

"Wait, why did they test you? why did they think it was you?" Scott asked.

"How should i know?"

"Do you think it is because of Lydia."

"I dont know but all i heard was her name and something about Chemistry." jackson said. The teacher noticed them and talking and shouted

"JACKSON! do you have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"i smirked.

"Um, just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson replied. Coach smiled.

"Thats really kind of you,now SHUTUP...SHUTIT. anybody else?"

he walked back to his desk. the boys went back to the Lydia topic and i just focused on the board. They student finished and Lydia was called up next. Before we know it she is in tears,writing something backwards on the board. She turns around with the chalk in hand.

"Lydia? Lydia!" Coach yelled. she opened her eyes and was shocked about something. i frowned and looked at her worried.

"Okay can someone else answer this question and this time in english?"

the class started laughing. everyone but Jackson,Stiles, Scott and i. she turned around and saw what she wrote. "Someone help me." i figured it out with one glance. however Scott thought it was greek and stiles took a picture of it and had to reverse the picture. I worry about those boys at times. The bell finally rang to dismiss the class. I bolted to my locker and got my books and things i needed for chemistry. i needed to get there early before Erica and Isaac. Im supposed to be helping them but i really think it isnt her, i mean there is a huge possibility but i highly doubt it. I took my seat next to Christy behind where Scott and Stiles usually sit.

"Jeez, i need to find a seat away from those two." i thought to myself. Just then Erica and Isaac walked in eyeing Lydia. Scott booked it to the seat next to her. thank god... class had begun and the teacher started the lesson with a quote, as always.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, im not sure about the universe, i myself have encountered infinite stupidity." he patted Stiles's shoulder.

"So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class,your going to combine efforts through a round of perk experiments, lets see if two heads are indeed better than one. or in this case less than one. Erica take the first station."

almost every guy in that room shot up their hands.

"I didnt ask for volunteers. put your hormonal little hands down. Erica, start with Scott. alright next two."

"great" i thought to myself. when we got to our stations and began our experiment i decided to keep an eye on Erica. i knew she would try to make Allison jealous and try one of her little tricks. before i know it she is sliding a hand up his thigh. I rolled my eyes and looked at Allison worried about how she would react. Thankfully she just ignored it. A little while later the bell rang and it was time to switch stations. I sat next to the window and i glanced outside and noticed Derek's carmaro parked across the parking lot along with Derek standing next to it. i smiled and looked back at the experiment. The bell rang and we switched again. Somehow Isaac ended partnered up with Lydia. I looked over at Scott and narrowed my eyes. sending a "how could you let this happen" glare. A little while later the bell rang again.

"Time. if you cauterized the experiment correctly you should be looking at a crystal. i picked up some tongs and lifted the crystal out of the beaker.

"This last part of the experiment you should can eat it" finished.

Out of nowhere i hear Scott shout

"Lydia!" she looked back at him confused.

"What?" he sat back down.

"Uh, Nothing." Crap! i forgot they were testing her out to see if she was the kanima! i watched as she took a bite out of the crystal. I was shocked to not see her on the floor paralyzed by the following seconds. Shes the kanima. she didnt have a reaction.

"Great..." i whispered.

Scott looked out the window looking at what i assume was Derek. He frowned and looked away. After school,i was walking out to my car when my phone started ringing. i took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Derek. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. i need you to meet me at Scott's house. They are bringing Lydia there."

"Okay, be there in a few." i hung up and got in my car and drove off. i parked my car behind Derek's. i got out and stood next to Isaac.

"sooo, we just plan on standing here?" i asked sarcastically.  
"Just waiting for the right time." Isaac shrugged.

"and how would we know?" i looked over at him.

* * *

**Woo! New Chapter! Thanks soo much**

**for the reviews! They make my day like no joke.**

**keep reviewing and reading! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOO. new chapter!**

**thank you guys so much for the reviews they mean a lot!.**

* * *

"Just gotta wait." Isaac replied. Boyd started to walk towards the house,while Stiles and Allison peeked out the window. I saw Allison aiming her crossbow in our direction.

"Hm, shes actually deciding to kill one of us." i frowned. "Eh, Boyd is checking in on whats going on in there." just then Boyd walked back over to us.

"Lydia and Jackson are making out in Scott's room..." he started to laugh.

"I thought they broke up?"

"So did i." Isaac laughed.

"Go around the back. they probably arnt even paying attention to that part of the house.." Derek said. Isaac nodded and walked around to the back. i sighed. "Well,here we go..." i heard a thud then a yelp, few seconds later a growl.

"Great, we have company." i frowned.

"Must be Scott." he nodded at Erica. As usual she walked off like she was some badass mofo. I rolled my eyes. I have never really liked her all that much but i had sympathy for her because of the epilepsy situation. I tried being her friend once but she didnt get my sense of humor .-. Now she has a new found confidence And a collection of cheetah pumps.

"What difference is she going to make?" I looked over at Derek annoyed.

"She is just some extra help." he shrugged. I heard more thuds and growls. i eventually got bored so in told Derek i was going inside. i walked inside the house and heard commotion upstairs. i walked up the stairs,grinning, knowing what was going on. I walked over to Scott's doorway. Allison was kneeling next to Erica whispering."I thought you were psychic...Bitch." She whirled around,crossbow aimed. I looked down at the arrow in Erica's hand.

"Hm, clever." i grinned. i looked back up at her,putting my hands up.

"What are you doing?" she asked impatiently.

"I was just checking up on what damage was done so far. Allison, you know i wont hurt you." she glared at me.

she cautiously lowered the crossbow. i did the same with my hands.

"Why would Derek do this?" she asked.

"Derek wants the Kanima dead. he obviously think its Lydia because of that stupid little test they did in chemistry." i stared at her for a second.

"Well, i better get back to grouchy pants. see ya later!" she snickered as i ran down the stairs. I skipped out of the house.

"Yea... Erica wasnt much help." i shrugged. He just rolled his eyes. The front door swung open, Scott in the doorway with Isaac and Erica in hand. He threw them onto the lawn. Derek smirked and looked down at the ground then back at Scott. "I know why you keep refusing me,Scott. you are an alpha, an alpha of your own pack. But we all know one thing,Scott, You can never beat me." Derek grinned,.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." great...I heard sirens in the distance. I looked up and suddenly heard a creepy screech.

"Oh jeez.." i gasped. "Its Jackson isnt it?" Scott nodded. Lydia rushed out of the front door. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" she shouted. We just stood there looking up at the roof,watching Jackson or whatever crawl away. "Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd. "

"Ill take you home." Derek offered.

"Its okay...remember? i drooove here?" i laughed. i kissed him goodnight and walked over to my i got home i decided to make myself a sandwich. just as i finished my phone started to ring. i picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Scott. **  
**

"Hello?" i answered.

"Hey, you know you cant tell Lydia anything right?"

'Duuuuuh." i rolled my eyes. Annoyance drenched my tone.

"Okay. No need for thr attitude,Riley!I was just making sure!" he said playfully.

"Yep, okay well i gotta go,looong day tomorrow. " i sighed

'Okay, bye, goodnight."

"Night!" i hung up and threw my phone onto my bed. WELLL guess Scott McCall has forgiven RILEY EVVAANNSSS. WOO mission accomplished... i guess. I flung myself onto my bed. I noticed my window was open and letting in a cold breeze. "UGGHHHH..."i whined. i was to lazy to physically lift myself from my bed so i rolled off, hitting my head on my shoe in the process. "OWWWWWAH." I houted. i crawled to the window, pulling myself up using the edge of the window. i closed and locked it. i turned back around to crawl back to my bed,only to be startled to see the one and only freakin Derek Hale being his stalkerish self,standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Short Chapter! sorry! next one will be up ASAP.**

**check out my other teen wold stories, one is written by my cousin! shes amazing!**

**also my walking dead fanfic!**

**love you guys! XOXO**


	15. Apologies

Hey guys! Sorry I havnt been posting!

i have been REALLY busy with volleyball prac and cheer. I havnt had anytime at all to write. I bring my journal with me to write in but i never stay in the car enough. Haha!

When everything settles down I will immediately finish the chapter and upload it! Keep reviewing and reading! XOXO


	16. Chapter 15

**WOO! finally a new chapter **

**sorry for the wait.**

**you know school started and i had to get everything undercontrol.**

**anyways! enjoy!**

* * *

"HOLY...GOOD LAWD, Dont do that!" i gasped. "sorry!" he chuckled.

"What do you want?" i asked putting my shoes up.

"What's all that about? maybe i just wanted to see you!"

"Sure, seriously tell me" i narrowed my eyes at him. he sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure, no matter what she says, you wont tell Lydia what's going on."

"Seriously people! Why do you think i would tell her!?"

"Because Riley! we know how you are with situations like this! i mean, i trust you i just need to make sure."

"Okay..." just then the phone rang. I picked it up,noticing it was Lydia. "Speaking of Lydia." I answered the call. "Hello?"

"If Allison wont tell me maybe you will." i looked over at Derek and rolled my eyes. "Im sorry Lydia, i cant tell you anything. you have to understand. Its better not to get you involved in this." she started to cry. "Why cant anybody just tell me the truth! im sick and tired of everybody keeping things from me!" "I know it must be severly frustrating but please you have to understand. you know what ill be over in a few. okay?" "Okay." she responded between sobs. '

"Guess i should get going. see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Yea. be careful out there, you never know when the kanima can attack." i nodded and he kissed my forehead. I headed towards Lydia's hoping to help her out. i just hope all this crap thats going on doesnt ruin our friendship. i pulled into her driveway and walked up to her front dorr. i pushed the doorbell button and a few moments later she opened the door.

"Hey." i smiled. "Come in." she stepped aside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea just really confused and annoyed." she sighed.

"Listen, im really sorry i cant tell you anything. Its for your safety. you know that right ?" she nodded.

"You sure youll be fine?" i asked one more time before leaving. "Ya ill be fine. just need to get tomorrow over with." i nodded and gave her a goodbye hug. i walked out to my car and headed home. As soon as i got home i went straight to bed. i woke up to the warm,Saturday sun shining through my window. i stretched and rolled out of bed. I scanned my closet and grabbed a t-shirt,boot-cut jeans, and sequenced vans. i straightened my hair and put on a cute headband that goes across my forehead. I finsihed my makeup and headed to school. I met Scott and Allison at their lockers. "Hey!" i greeted them.

"How was Lydia this morning i havnt saw her yet. "I saw her right as i entered the building. she seemed fine to me. which is surprising due to the fact that she has been through so much." we both agreed.

"Meet me after school, okay?" i nodded toward Scott.

"Sure." 'See you later,Allison." i smiled and walked to my first class. when the last bell rang, i was about to walk out of the front doors someone poked my shoulder,startling me. i whirled around grabbing the persons wrist in the process. "Oh my gosh! im so sorry." i it was Scott "dont sneak up on me like that!" he grabbed is wrist. "Jeez okay."

"We need to follow the kanima er Jackson whatever. i got a feeling it will attack tonight." "Right, meet me at Stiles' house in an hour."

"Got it." i walked out to my mustang and got in. i headed home and dropped off all of my things. i started to walk back out to my car. my phone started to ring. i looked down to pick it up but when i looked back up i ran into what seemed like a brick wall. "Ow! seriously consider knocking for once!" he laughed and pulled me into a hug.I tiptoed to his height,curse my shortness, and kissed him.

"So what are you doing?" i asked,continuing to walk to my car.

"I was going to head over to Stiles' house but i was going to ask if you wanted to come with me." he followed along."Oh same here. lets take your car though, mines low on gas." i smiled widely. "fiiineee." he laughed. "So whats the plan?" i asked as we walked into Stiles' bedroom. Just then we heard a screech. we shared glances and darted out of the room. we ran out the front door whirling around in circles,looking for the kanima. I spotted a tailgo behind a chimney on top of a house two doors down. "There!i pointed. i jumped into the camaro along with Derek. he floored it back onto the street. we followed the kanima until it finallydecided to a stop. Derek jumped out and ran towards it. Jackson,or the kanima...WHATEVER noticed him and started to run away. i crawled over to the drivers side and took the wheel. i honked at Stiles to follow me. i raced Derek and the kanima until i couldnt see them anymore. i was blocked off by a fence. Scott and i jumped out of the vehicles and jumped it.

"I saw them go this way!" i motioned him in the direction. we ran in that direction until we noticed a car and two figures standing in front of it. Derek was already gone. i recognized and gerard right as i saw their faces. "Crap." i whispered. Scott lunged forward and tackled the kanima,making it flea. He looked back at Gerard and turned back around to run. I followed after him,avoiding the Argent's. We ended up at what sounded like a club. "Shit, where did it go?" i whispered.


	17. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the long wait! **

**HAD to get something posted!**

**i have been super busy with school and physical therapy!**

**im out of volleyball and cheer for 6 weeks because of weak back muscles:(**

**i misss it already. well know ill have more time to type! anyways... enjoy!**

**im trying to add more chapters to my others! check them out!**

* * *

i looked all over the place. i suddenly heard a "Where did it go?" and a tap on my shoulder which surprised the crap out of me. i whirled around ready to ninja kick someones ass across the road.

"SORRY! sorry! jeez..." Stiles threw himself back. "Dont sneak up on us like that!" i whispered. "Okay...well you know where it went? cant you catch its scent or something?" He asked. "No stiles... its scent must change when its a human..." i looked at him annoyed. by n"I dont think it does, Stiles, otherwise we would have him now. i think its scent changes when it is Derek?" i asked. "On his way. Do you have any idea where it is going?" He added. "To kill someone." Scott replied. "Oh that explains, the fangs, the claws and all that good stuff. Makes perect sense now." Scott and i glared at him. "Guys, come on, im 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Sorry if my only defense is sarcasim." Stiles whined. "Just help us find it." i said. "Not _it_, Jackson." Stiles corrected. "You done?" i asked. He nodded. "You think anyone saw him?" i asked. looking around for any clues, like slime and what not."Does Jackson he is doing this?" Stiles asked. "he passed Dereks test. so i guess it could be a either or thing? Derek said that a snake couldnt be poisened by its own venom. right?" i looked at the two boys. "So Jackson cant be the Kanima."i added. "He has to be though!" Scott argued. We looked back at the entrance. I looked around and my eyes landed on the kanima crawling into a window on the roof. Stiles tried to get Scott's attention but failed. "Uh...dude." I stepped back slowly while looking up at the roof. Scott looked back confused but followed our gaze. "Found it." i smiled. Where the hell's Derek? "What is he going to do in there?" Stiles asked. I looked at the entrance and saw Danny. Scott spoke up. "Armoni." he realized. "Yeeep, are we gonna go now?" i looked over at him impatient. I dont want Danny boy to die! He cant! i looked at the door on the side of the building. Stiles walked toward the door, pulling on the handle. "Well, maybe theres a window that we could climb through.." He was cut off by the sound of breaking metal. I stood there holding what used to be the door handle. "Or some kind of handle we could rip off with supernatural strength." I handed himm the handle and walked in. I stood by a certain, realizing where i really was. Scott and Stiles joined me at my side. "Dude, everyone here is a dude." i looked over at him. "No shit. its a gay club!" I laughed. I looked across the room that contained half naked guys dancing all over the place. "Too bad they are all gay." i mumbled. We walked over to the bar. "Three beers!" Stiles said confidently. "ID's?" The bartender asked. While Scott and Stiles took out their drivers licenses I whiped out a fake ID that say the numbers 23 as my age. I looked over at them with a satisfied look on my face. They frowned when the bartender chuckled and handed them their IDS nad kept mine. "How about two cokes?" he looked over at me. "and a beer?" i nodded and smiled. "When did you get that?" Stiles exclaimed after the guy walked away. "I need a drink every once in a while." I laughed. He came back with the two cokes and a beer.


End file.
